Corpse Party: New twists
by Metal flash
Summary: The Tsutsuki siblings join our main characters and go with them to Heavenly Host. What will happen, will they get out in one peace or will they all die? Rated T for some swearing and fluff. This is my first story so, bare with me please.
1. Introduction part 1

Name: Honda Tsutsuki

Age:17

Appearance: Average build and height at 5``8 (five feet and eight inches). Has short somewhat spiky green hair and emerald green eyes. Typically wears the Kisaragi Academy male uniform.

Personality: Quiet, cold, somewhat perverted, sarcastic and a little cocky. He can hide his emotions well, to the point where very few people can tell if is doing it or not, so he appears cold to others. He is sensitive on the subject of his parents, since they are dead, does not want his younger brother, Gonta, to repeat his mistakes and wants him to defend himself in case he needs to. Despite what some people might think, he isn't someone who is big on revenge and is generally not a bad person.

Best friends: Yoshiki Kisinuma, Satoshi Mochida

Name: Gonta Tsutsuki

Age:13

Appearance: Average build and above average height at 5`5`` (five feet and five inches). Has short blue hair and blue eyes. Wears a white shirt covered by a black blazer, dark blue pants and black slippers.

Personality: Nice, social, more of a follower than a leader, brave and childlike. He is willing to be friends with anyone and can usually tell what others are thinking by the look in their eyes. Does not like to talk about his dead parents or the possibility of Honda, his older brother, dying. He isn't afraid of speaking his mind.

Best friend: Ryutaro Gushken

**Update: Added some changes to clear things up**


	2. Introduction part 2

In the town of Yanabori, there lived many families, but there was one family that no one really understood. That was the Tsutsuki family. The man, Zero Tsutsuki, was a lab worker with more brain than most and his wife, Maria Tsutsuki, was a kind woman who could make anyone feel good. One day they had a child, a boy, named him Honda and raised him a lot of love and care. Four years later, they had a second child, another boy, who they named Gonta and raised with as much love and care as Honda. One day Zero`s intellect would backfire as he created a formula for a dangerous chemical, he hid so no one would find it, but his fellow lab workers found it and were impressed. This chemical, dubbed chemical Z, would make one stronger, faster and have stronger bones. After it was made, Zero managed to find a factory with tens of thousands of bottles of the stuff; he blew up the factory and thought that he and his family were in the clear. That was not true however; the other lab workers had tested it on a random robber and send him to the house were Zero lived. When Zero told his wife everything, she started yelling at him and they both agreed to make sure their kids were safe. Honda was eight years old and Gonta was four years old, he was sleeping while Honda got home from school to find his parents were not home. That night he heard noises from the back of the house and went to check it only to find a terrible sight. His father was beat up and bleeding badly "Run, now" he told his son only to be stabbed in the neck. Honda just stood there in horror and saw his dad fall to the ground, dead. Maria came from around the corner and saw her husband dead and her oldest son sitting beside the corpse, crying. The murderer went behind her and grabbed her by the neck. "Honda, sweetie, you have to…get out..off here, now. Please...take of yourself...and Gonta" she said. "But mommy, what about you?" Honda asked in tears and still horrified. Before his mother could answer, the murderer punched through her stomach. Honda, once again, stood and watched in horror as his mother stopped struggling and dropped to the ground. As the murderer left, Honda could only cry in despair. He told Gonta of this three years later, when he could comprehend it. At first Gonta was in denail, but soon enough he accepted it and cried on his brother, Honda doing his best to comfort him.

Since that day, things were never the same for the Tsutsuki siblings. Over the next nine years Honda and Gonta only had each other, Honda trained Ninjutsu, stealth, swordplay and thought Gonta what he knew just in case. The dojo Honda trained at wad going to be owned by Zero, but he declined opting to look after his family. Being the son of the "sensei" of the dojo, Honda got to train free of charge. After about five years he had mastered ninjutsu, stealh and swordplay. To make sure he didn't get rusty, he spared with Gonta every now and Honda was done with seventh grade, they left Yanabori and eventually found a Hotel they could stay at if Honda worked there. He worked there as a waiter and entertainer. Duringthis time, Honda found out that he was fond of playing piano. He became quite good and used it as a method of calm himself down. Gonta usually just did what Honda told him to, but when he was bored he just borrowed his brother`s phone. After four years they left once again and found an apartment that, thanks to Gushken, Honda`s new boss, they could now stay at. At the ages of 14 and 10, they saved a peacock from some people trying to kill it. Since then it`s followed them, they named it Befall. Despite never saying it, Gonta felt useless and tried to help whenever he could. He befriended Gushken's son, Ryutaro and gained some helpfull knowledge.

**Update: Decided to give you some more insight on a few things and add a few more details.**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own anything except my OC`s. Corpse Party is owned by Team Gris Gris.**

"So, this is Kisaragi Academy huh?" Honda asked himself standing in front of the school. "This your first time here huh" someone asked. Honda turned around to see a young boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like a nice person, but looks can be misleading.

"Have you gone to this place before? What`s your name by the way?" Honda asked. "Satoshi Mochida and yes, I went here last year" Satoshi replied. "Honda Tsutsuki, nice to meet you. Not to annoy you, but who is that behind you?" Honda asks. "Oh, this is my little sister, Yuka Mochida. Say hi Yuka" Satoshi told her.

She nervously stepped toward him and said "H-hi". "Hello" Honda replies simply "If we don`t want to be late we should hurry". "Right, do you know which class you are in? Satoshi asked. "Class 2-9 I believe" Honda replied. "I`m in that class to. Let`s go" Satoshi said.

Kisaragi Academy was a large school split into a senior high school and a junior high school. The male uniform for senior high consisted of a white shirt, a black jacket and black pants, though Satoshi didn`t actually wear the jacket. The female uniform consisted of a tan colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. It also had a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt.

He followed Satoshi to class since saw no reason to not do it. "Yo, Satoshi" another voice says. "Yoshiki" Satoshi replies, "This is Honda Tsutsuki, he just started here". "I see, well nice to meet you, I`m Yoshiki Kishinuma" Yoshiki says nonchalantly. "Yeah, likewise" Honda replies looking at him. _Blonde hair that is dyed, gray eyes and a nonchalant attitude, this is the "infamous" Kishinuma huh_ Honda thought to himself. _Looks like an ordinary delinquent, but something tells me there is more to it_.

"Excuse me, but I think I have heard your name before" a girl said. Honda shaken out of his thoughts, turned around and saw a girl, shorter than most, blue hair tied into piggy tails and blue eyes. "That is possible" Honda replied. "I`m Ayumi Shinosaki, the class rep nice to meet you Tsutsuki-kun" Ayumi said, "You should take a seat, the teacher will be here soon". "Right" the boys said in unison.

Yoshiki took a seat in the back, Satoshi took a seat in the middle and Honda looked for a seat. "Hey, why don`t you sit over here?" a voice asked. _Geez, this girl is loud_ he thought, recognizing the voice as female. He turned in the direction of the voice and saw, as he guessed, a girl. She had brown hair styled into two curls, brown eyes and a wide smile. _She is, actually pretty cute_ Honda thought _Wait, why did I think that?_ "I`m Seiko Shinohara, and you?" the girl asked. "Oh, Honda Tsutsuki." he replied.

Without knowing, he just continued to stare into her eyes while she stared into his. _Why can`t I look away_ he kept thinking. _That look, it`s familiar _Seiko thought. "Just, stop staring at me will you," Honda said, taking the seat behind Seiko and snapping her out of her own thoughts. She looked at him and smiled, receiving a confused look.

The rest of the day went by rather slowly. Before he could get far from the school Yoshiki intercepted him. "Anything you want?" Honda asked. "Yeah, you said that it`s possible Shinosaki has heard your name before, what is that supposed to mean?" Yoshiki asked. "You tell me Einstein" Honda replies sarcastically. "Are you trying to play smart?" Yoshiki asked. "I don`t know, what do you think?" Honda asked in the same tone. "Are trying to get on my bad side?" Yoshiki asked getting annoyed. "You tell me, all it will do is get you hurt" Honda replied in a cocky tone "If you want to hit me, go ahead, just know you might regret it".

Yoshiki did just that, but in a split second, Honda was behind him and kicked the back. "What the hell?" Yoshiki mumbled "I didn`t even see him move". He stood up and tried again, but Honda just grabbed his hand and tossed him to the side. Yoshiki went for a kick to knock him of balance, but Honda kicked him first. After a few minutes, Yoshiki was panting, while Honda just stood there unamused. "Is that it? How disappointing" Honda said. "Looks like I was right" a voice said. "What the?" Honda and Yoshiki said in unison and turned to the sound of the voice.

It was a boy with blue hair and blue eyes. "Gonta, how did you know I was here?" Honda asked. "I just guessed since you did not have work today" Gonta replied "Come on, let`s go home". _Wait, work?_ Yoshiki thought. "Alright, by the way Kishinuma, if you`re wondering who that is, it`s my younger brother" Honda said, he then went to follow Gonta. Yoshiki picked himself up and went to his apartment.

"So, how`s school so far? Gonta asked Honda. "Nothing special, but I don`t hate it" he replied simply. "That`s good, so who was that you were fighting?" Gonta asked. "Yoshiki Kishinuma, he looks like a typical delinquent, but something tells me there`s more to him" Honda replied "How was it for you?". "Nothing special, nice teachers at least" Gonta replied.

"Wow, for being a cocky smartass he can fight" Yoshiki said to himself "Why does it feel like I have heard his name before?" . He shook these thoughts out of his head and got ready for work. _Still, he knows what he is doing, best to be on his good side_ Yoshiki thought. _My question is why didn`t he kill me? He clearly could, I guess he doesn`t kill _Yoshiki thought.

"Onee-san, does the surname Tsutsuki ring a bell?" Ayumi asked her sister, Hinoe. "I belive I have heard it, but it`s been a while" she replied "Maybe you should ask mom and dad more about it". "Ok, thanks" Ayumi said as she went to the kitchen. _Could it be, they have come here?_ Hinoe thought _No one has heard from them in years, why here of all places_. _Let`s hope they aren`t like others form their home town _she thought.

Onee-san=Older sister

**Update: I decided to rewrite it a bit to make it more readable. Sorry if this was too long, but that`s how the cookie crumbles. Hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for chapter 2.**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing except my OC`s. Team Gris-Gris owns Corpse Party. **

"Finally, I can`t wait to reveal this information to my friends" Ayumi said. After looking for info on the surname Tsutsuki, for a while she found nothing, but after two weeks she found a newspaper article. It was from three years ago.

"Alright Shinosaki-san, what did you find?" Mayu asked. "Apparently it was an interview with Tsutsuki-kun himself from three years ago" Ayumi replied. In addition to Yoshiki, Satoshi and Seiko, Ayumi had also called Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige and Naomi Nakashima. Out of the girls in the group, Naomi had the biggest bust, something Seiko was always pointing out. She would also fondle Naomi from time to time.

Mayu had green eyes and brown hair tied into a small ponytail on the top right side of her head, her bangs were held back by small orange hair ties. She was about Ayumi`s height. Naomi had short brown hair, brown eyes and was around Seiko`s height. Morishige was the tallest in the group, had blue hair, blue eyes and he wore glasses.

"Wait an interview? Tsutsuki doesn't seem like someone who would be part of a conversation, much less an interview" Naomi pointed out. "My guess is they forced him, I would not put it past them" Morishige said. "Alright, let`s read it" Ayumi said, receiving a nod from the others.

**Here at Hotel Takashi, we found the sons of two people who disappeared six years ago. Those two were Zero Tsutsuki and Maria Tsutsuki. Zero Tsutsuki was a man with a brain like no other, creating incredible formulas that could have changed the world, as we knew it. His wife, Maria Tsutsuki, was a woman virtually every man wanted with both looks and a voice that could make anyone feel better.**

**Their sons were named Honda Tsutsuki and Gonta Tsutsuki. We got no word from Gonta, but Honda had this to say, "They are dead and have been for a long time. Now leave us alone, damn press!". **

"Sounds like he did not want say anything about it at all" Satoshi said. "Finally, you found out". They turned in the direction of the voice and saw a familiar figure "Tsutsuki". "Of course, who else?" he replied. "Oh I don`t know, your brother?" Yoshiki asked. "Very funny" Honda replied unamused.

"Is this true? Are your parents really dead?" Mayu asked innocently. "…Yes, they are dead" Honda replied looking down. The others gasped, shocked that it was true. Before they could ask him anything else, he threw something in their direction, causing the room to be filled with smoke. By the time the smoke had cleared, Honda was nowhere to be seen. "He`s gone, how did he do that" Morishige asked. "Don`t know, but something tells me he won`t part with what we want to know so easily" Yoshiki says.

It wasn`t that they didn`t belive him, they just wanted to make sure he was telling the truth. After all, it was pretty hard to tell when he was being serious and when he wasn`t. They tried to ask him again during brakes, but he doged the question like a bullet.

After school was done Honda was heading to his apartment, but felt that someone was watching him. "Whoever is following me, come out, I know you`re there" he said. "Alright, you got me, but how" Yoshiki asked. "None of your business" Honda replied walking away, but Yoshiki intercepted him. "You`re not leaving until I get some answers" he demanded. "Have you forgotten what happened last time we fought? If you what`s best for you, move aside" Honda told him. Yoshiki slowly, but surely moved to the side, but before saying" Thanks, for saving Miki". Honda asked "How did you know?". "I saw you, you`re not so bad after all" Yoshiki replied. He then left, leaving Honda standing there with a smal smile on his face. "Your not so bad yourself" he said heading towards his apartment.

**Flashback**

_**Yoshiki was walking back to his apartment , done with work for today. Miki, his younger sister, had called him earlier and told him she'd meet him on the way back. Miki was the only member of his family Yoshiki still talked to, since his parents didn't care, neither did he. After they kicked him out, they hadn't said a single word to him. "HELP!" someone yelled, "That sounded like Miki" Yoshiki said as he ran in the direction of the yell. He entered an alleyway and saw Miki being held captive by a bunch of thugs. "Miki! Let her go right now assholes, or else!" he angily shouted at the thugs. The leader just laughed and Yoshiki became surrounded by thugs. He took most of them down, but became outnumbered and out mached. He was lying on the ground, hurt badly and bleeding from his forehead. After he had gotten up however, the thugs were down and Miki was freed. "Onii-chan!" she shouted as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. As he hugged back, he noticed Honda near the end of the alleyway, most likely on his way out. **_

**At the Tsutsuki apartment later that night**

The doorbell rang so Honda went to check it out and found to familiar faces. "Kishinuma, Mochida for the last time I`m not telling you a damn thing" he said, getting irritated at their pestering for answers. "We`re not here for that, we wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with us" Satoshi said, smiling. "You can bring Gonta if you want to" Yoshiki added. _Should I trust them? _Honda thought _On one hand they could be lying and only use it to get information out of me. On the other hand, they could be honest, I don`t know. _"Hey, can you let me talk to Gonta for a second" he asked them. Both of them nodded and Honda went to talk with Gonta.

"Should we trust them or not?" he asks straight forward. "They don`t seem like they want us any harm. I say we trust them" Gonta replied "At the very least give them a chance". "Alright, but you`re coming along alright?" Honda asked, receiving a nod from Gonta.

After Honda and Yoshiki had gone to their part time jobs to pick something up and they had been at the arcade, they sat down at a little restaurant and ordered some food. Satoshi ordered some rice, Yoshiki ordered the same and Honda and Gonta shared a chicken salad. "I`m surprised that they even have that here" Honda commented while receiving his drink. "They have a lot of different kinds of food here" Satoshi said, "This is one of my favorite places to be". "Yeah, agreed" Yoshiki said. "Hey boys!" they heard someone yell in the distance.

It was Seiko, with Naomi trying to keep up. "Geez Seiko, could you slow down a little?" Naomi asked. "Sorry Naomi, but as soon as saw them here, I couldn`t keep myself" Seiko replied. "Now who is that cutie pie over there?". "Who me?" Gonta asked confused, "Uh, my name is Gonta Tsutsuki, nice to meet you" he said while bowing. "OH, he`s sooooo cuuute" Seiko squealed running over to Gonta and giving him a hug. "Mppphh" Gonta`s words were muffled by Seiko`s chest, something that made Honda smile. _Now this is interesting, I can`t wait to ask him what that was like_ he thought trying to not focus on hers or Naomi`s chest. _Gonta must be pretty confused right about now_. Seiko let go, giving Gonta some time to catch his breath.

On the way out of the mall, they ran into some thugs. "Give us all your valuables or else" the leader said. Honda and Gonta glanced at each other and nodded. "Or else what?" Honda asked in a cocky tone. The thugs came rushing towards them, but Honda did not move. Gonta ran towards them and dodged their punches while knocking them out with a punch or a kick. After a few moments, all the thugs were knocked out. "Like I thought, you could handle them yourself" Honda said. "It was no big deal" Gonta said. The others were standing there in awe about what just happened.

_As if Tsutsuki wasn`t a great fighter, his brother is too? _Yoshiki thought. _Wow, he took them all out by himself _the others thought. After everyone had recoverd from the shock and said their goodbyes, they went home. "That was fun, we should do it again," Gonta said in a happy tone. "Right, sure" Honda said deep in thought. _We will have to tell them at some point, but not right now _he thought. "Come on bro, try to cheer up a little " Gonta said. "By the way, how was Shinohara`s hug?" Honda asked, "I could barley Breathe, she`s a strange one" Gonta replied. "She`s a strange one alright" Honda said, continuing to walk home.

**Ps: I decided to give Honda`s boss a name. It is Gushken, if can recognize where the name is from, congratulations. By the way reference, bold text= authors note/update place name, curved bold text=flahbacks. Hope you enjoyed the added flashback.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing except my Oc's. Corpse Party is owned by Team Gris-Gris.**

It has been a month since Honda and Gonta moved here. Yoshiki and Satoshi had become good friends with them, but got no closer to knowing more about them. One day when Honda had work and Gonta was home alone, Yoshiki and Satoshi decided to try one last time.

"Alright, for the last time, are your parents dead?" Yoshiki asked getting irritated. "Calm down Yoshiki, we're not getting to know it by forcing him" Satoshi said trying to calm him down. Gonta like always just stood there not saying a word. "Still trying are you?" Honda asked standing at the entrance. "Sorry, we just need to know" Satoshi said.

"Well I'm not" "I'll tell you, if you and your other friends come here tomorrow after school" Gonta said, interrupting Honda. "Wait really?" the others said in unison. "Yes, really" Gonta replied, "By the way Honda, I'm doing this for your own good". Honda just stood there before nodding and saying, "Alright, we will both do it, just make sure to tell the others". "Right, thanks" Yoshiki and Satoshi, said in unison and left. "Good call, took you long enough," Honda told Gonta with a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, I'm finally ready" Gonta replied. Honda patted him on the head and said, "I'm proud of you. I thought you would never make the call by yourseif, but I'm glad you did". "Hey, how many times have I told you to stopp doing that? Anyway, thanks" Gonta said, Honda just smiled at him.

The next day, the group followed Honda to his apartment. "Wow, for an apartment it's not that bad" Morishige pointed out. "Alright, take a seat" Honda said and they did so. "We will answer any questions you have, just know the answers may not be what you expect" Gonta said. "Firstly" "Yes, our parents are dead" Honda said interrupting Satoshi. "How did it happen and when?" Mayu asked. "It happened nine years ago" Gonta replied. "Nine years ago?!" the others asked in unison, the brothers nodded. "It all happened one day" Honda began.

"Our father somehow made a formula for a chemical that made a person stronger, faster and their bones stronger. His fellow lab workers found out about it, made the chemical and tested it on a random robber. Father was able to destroy a factory with most of the chemical, but not before, they tested it. When I got home from school that day, mother and father were nowhere to be seen. That night I went outside after hearing some noises, and in no time both of them were dead. Father after being stabbed… in the neck and mother (deep breath) after being punched through".

After he finished he let everyone recover from what they, just heard. Gonta sat there, listening the whole time, breathing a sigh of relief that the weight was lifted of their chests. _Finally, they know the truth_ he thought. The others sat there, but with different looks on their faces. The boys, Ayumi and Mayu had shocked looks on their faces while Naomi and Seiko covered their mouths with their hands. "So, that's what I saw in your eyes on your first day of school?" Seiko asked, receiving a nod from Honda. "Wow, and I thought I had it rough. My problems don't even beginto to compare, you were right" Yoshiki said, "Right" Honda replied. " That's horrible" Mayu said, "I never thought anyone could experience something so bad". " Well we did, unfortunately" Honda said, Gonta just looked down, with Honda putting his hand onto Gonta's shoulder. Gonta gave him a weak smile, trying to stay strong.

"The people we met didn't make things any better" Honda continued. "They either were complete assholes, or just anoying. I thought all people were like that for a time, luckily you guys convinced me other wise". The others smiled, happy that they made him realise that all people weren't bad. Still, it didn't change what the two bbrothers had gone through. _I wish there was something I could do for them _Satoshi thought.

After a few minutes, everyone had calmed down and the mood was less tense. "Any more questions?" Gonta asked. "Yeah, what was it like for you?" Naomi asked him. "I didn't get to know about this until three years later, but I'm not complaining" Gonta replied. "For the longest time I secretly hoped that it was a lie, and one day our parents would come home, now I know better though". "How are you able to appear and disappear in seconds and why are so good at fighting?" Yoshiki asked. "I trained in Ninjitsu, stealth, and sword fighting" Honda replied, "I also taught Gonta some of the tricks I know". "Well that makes sense," Satoshi said.

"Does anyone have any other questions?" Honda asked. "I`ve got one last question, what`s with the peacock?" Yoshiki asked pointing at it. "We saved it three years ago, since then it`s followed us" Honda replied. "Any more questions?" Honda asked again. The others shock their heads and left saying their goodbyes. Before she left, Seiko gave the brothers a hug each. "Do you feel any better?" she asked them. "Yeah, thanks" they replied in unison. She smiled and said goodbye, leaving the apartment. "By the way Tsutsuki, you can call me Seiko" she said closing the door. _Seiko, never thought about it, but the name has a nice ring to it_Honda thought, _she is different, that's one thing_. "Earth to Honda" Gonta said, snapping Honda out of his thoughts.

"Do you like her?" Gonta asked which caught Honda off guard. "Uh, I might, okay I have a crush on her, so what? Honda said. "I just think it's interesting, you've never had special feelings towards anyone before" Gonta pointed out. This caused Honda to blush, though Gonta didn't notice. _I admit it I don't know how it happened, but it did _he thought. _Before I knew it, I had a crush on Shinohara, maybe I should ask her out sometime._

**Ps: I'm thinking of writing a side story to this at some point. It would be after the next few chapters though and be more focused on fluff. The next chapter should be up soon, until than thanks for checking out this fanfic. See ya later. Added some things that I thought would help make the chapter more interesting. **


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing except my OC`s. Corpse Party is owned by Team Gris-Gris.**

It has been a month since Honda and Gonta`s past was reviled to their friends. Since then things were a lot better for the Tsutsuki siblings. Their friends visited them every now and then and even bought them things occasionally. During this time Honda`s crush on Seiko became true love, and unknown to him she started to develop feelings for him as well. However, for all the good things that happened, there were also bad things. As the day of the culture festival approached, Mayu reviled that she would be transferring from Kisaragi and the culture festival was her last day there. Everyone were saddened by this, especially Morishige, Mayu`s best friend.

It was the day before the culture festival. The preparations were complete and everyone had went home. Satoshi was taking a bath when the door opened. "Woah!" he said surprised. It turned out to be Yuka. "Onii-chan" she said happily. "Yuka, you surprised me," he said. "You really are a scaredy-cat, aren`t you" she asked giggling. "No I`m not, you just surprised me is all" he said, scratching his nose. "Now hurry up and get out of the tub," Yuka exclaimed. After receiving a "Huh?" from Satoshi she said "I`ll wash your back for you". "Oh, but I have already washed myself" he said.

"Oh, you have?" Yuka asked, falling to her knees. "Yuka?" Satoshi asked, confused. "You must have been tired from preparing for the culture festival, so I thought I would relieve some of the fatigue for you," she said with a sad look. Satoshi was surprised, he then put his hand on Yuka`s head. "You are kind, Yuka" he said, ruffling her hair. She smiled, grabbed his hand and said, "I`ll wash you anyway, hurry up and get out of the tub". "Like I said…" he began, but was interrupted "Geez, fine then, I`ll just join you instead". "Wait", but she was already in the tub.

**Meanwhile, at the Nakashima household.**

"So tell me, is there anything between you and Mochida-kun?" Seiko asked. "What do you mean?" Naomi asks back. "Naomi and Mochida-kun" Seiko says with her signature cat-like grin. She then began to fondle Naomi`s breasts. "Doing stuff like this, and this, and this. And of course something like this" she said, moving towards Naomi with a kissy face. "As if we`d do any of that" Naomi said, shoving a pillow in Seiko`s face. "Aw, that`s boring" she replied. "Well sorry for being so boring" Naomi said. "Same goes for Mochida-kun. Even though you`re so attractive" Seiko began, but was interrupted, "Oh, that reminds me, how was your date with Tsutsuk?i". Seiko blushed and said, "Well I had a good time" while looking away.

"Wait you`re acting strange Seiko" Naomi began, "Do you like Tsutsuki or something?". This made Seiko`s face turn a shade of red Naomi had never seen before. "N-n-no, what gave that idea?" Seiko asked. "You do, don`t you, since when?" Naomi asked getting excited. "Alright, I may have a crush on him, since he told us about his past" Seiko said, giving up on hiding it. "I don`t know why, but some how I saw something different in him. I didn`t see a douche who knows how to fight, I saw someone who is a good person, despite what he had gone through". "Wow that`s something I didn`t expect from you Seiko" Naomi said. "What can I say, I`m full of surprises" Seiko said, smiling proudly. "Then, what`s that present over there?" Naomi asked. "It`s just, a gift for Tsutsuki" Seiko replied, kind of embarrassed, "I felt kind of bad for not giving him anything on our date, so I got him something. I`m not telling what it is though". "Alright, goodnight Seiko" Naomi said, turning of the light. "Night, Naomi" Seiko replied, lying down on the futon. While she was falling asleep, her mind drifted back to her date with Honda, causing a smile to appear on her face.

_**Flashback:**_

_**They were sitting at the restaurant the whole group loved to visit. The day before, Honda had asked Seiko if she wanted to go on a date with him. To his surprise, she said yes and they agreed to meet up at the mall. Both of them wore their school uniforms, even though they didn`t have to. "Good to hear everything is well with Gonta-kun," Seiko said while eating a sandwich. "Yeah, how is your family doing, err Seiko," Honda asked, not used to call Seiko by her first name. "It`s good, the young ones are as lively as ever, kinda wish dad could come home earlier though" she answered. "Well, I don`t think he can do too much about that" he replied, "Would you mind staying here for a second? I just gotta go get something". **_

_**A few minutes later, he came back with something behind his back. "Here, this is for you" he said and nervously handed the gift to her. "Oh, my, gosh, REALLY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she yelled and ran over to hug him. "Um..No..Problem..Can`t…Breathe" he said, being crushed in the hug. "Oh, he he, sorry" she said letting him go. The gift was a diary, complete with a pen and extra pages. Seiko needed another diary since her curent one had no more pages to write on.**_

"_**Hey, what`s wrong?" he asked, seeing the sad look on her face. "It`s just, you gave me something I wanted so bad, but I have nothing for you" she replied, looking down and feeling bad. "Hey, don`t worry about it" he said, "Just being here, with you…is enough" he finished, while scratching the back of his head and blushing". "Thanks, you know, you can be nice when you try" she said, giggling. "Yeah, I guess Gonta has affected me somewhat and you guys helped me loosen up"he said. Before she left, Seiko stood on her tip toes to give Honda a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for asking me out, it was fun" she said, smiling brightly . "No problem, I had fun to" he replied, touching his face where she had kissed him with a faint red tint on his face. She then skipped off, waving at him and he waved back smiling. "She sure is full of energy, but that's what Ilike about her" he thought.**_

Half asleep, she smiled at the memory. _I really __had a great time, maybe I should ask him out some time _she thought, but then something crossed her mind. _Who do I like more, him or Naomi? _She did not have time to answer the question though, as she feel asleep.

**At the mall.**

Gonta was walking through the mall alone. He eventually found the store he was looking for. "Gushken`s electronic store. This is it," he said, heading into the store. Oh, hello Gonta" Gushken said. "Hey Gushken, where`s Honda?" Gonta asked. Gushken pointed in the direction of the storage room, Gonta thanked him and went there. "Yo bro!" Gonta yelled. Honda turned around, "Gonta, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Just got bored and decided to check on you" Gonta replied. Honda nodded and they went back to the desk. "Aright boss, I`m done" Honda said. Gushken nodded and waved goodbye to them.

"Can you keep a secret?" Honda asked. "Yeah, why?" Gonta asked back. "This might sound like I`m jealous, but I think Shinohara is in love with Nakashima" Honda told him. After thinking a bit Gonta replied, "It sounds stupid, but it`s not impossible, where did you get it from?". "We both know Shinohara fondles Nakashima and comments on her butt a lot, do you think that is her way of showing Nakashima she likes her?" Honda asks. "Again, sounds stupid, but is possible" he took a glance at Honda, only to see his head hanging low. "We can stop talking about this now if you want to" he added. "It`s fine" Honda replied. _What do I do know? I guess what I have been doing all this time, hide my feelings for Seiko. _"So, how did preperations go?" Gonta asked, "Well, I think it will be a big succses" Honda replied. "Listen to you, you've changed a lot since we got here" Gonta said, lightly hitting Honda on the arm. " Yeah, thanks to our friends and for the better" Honda said. Thanks to their new friends, Honda had loosend up and become nicer.

**At Morishige`s home.**

Morishige was looking through some photos on his phone. He then got a call. He answered "Hello?". "Hello, is this Morishige-kun? This is the class-rep speaking" the voice answered. "Hello, Mayu" he said, putting emphasis on her name. "He he, you got me" she replied. "So what are you calling me for?" he asked. "Oh, I just wanted to say, good luck on the festival tomorrow. That`s it..that`s it" she said, trailing of. "Tomorrow is your last day at Kisaragi, huh?" he asked. She just answered with a sad "Yeah". "Well, do you want things to change?" he asked. "No, I don`t want things to change" she said. "Good, neither do I" he said, hearing a giggle from Mayu. "Well then, good night Shige-nii" she said. "Right, good night Mayu" he said, hanging up. He looked at his phone and smiled. Mayu put her phone to her chest and said, "Thank you, Shige-nii".

**At a convenience store.**

Ayumi was about to put a yen in the fax machine, but she dropped it by accident. She went to pick it up only to see a familiar face. "Kishinuma-kun?" she said, "Hey there Shinosaki" he replied, picking up the yen. She looked around for something, or someone. "Just so you know, I didn`t bring Satoshi with me" he pointed out. "Is that so?" she asked disappointed. Yoshiki scratched his cheek and looked around for something to talk about. "Do you want to go the karaoke bar?" he asked. "No" she replied simply, holding out her hand. "Okay" he said handing over the yen. "Are you having trouble studying?" he asked. "No, I`m preparing a friendship charm for tomorrow" she replied. "A friendship charm?" he asked.

**A/N: Finally, some twists. Took me long enough, right? This is the longest chapter I have writen yet. Hope you enjoy my fanfics.**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing except my Oc`s. Corpse Party is owned by Team Gris-Gris. **

The Kisaragi culture festival had passed by and the remaining students were done cleaning up. The red bean café had been a success. Ayumi had decided to tell one of her famous ghost stories. Everyone agreed to listen since they had nothing else to do and Mayu liked the idea. Gonta had joined them just before the story began, so he listened to it to. Seiko had brought a gift for Honda that she decided to give him after Ayumi had told her ghost story.

"**It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one… Runnig down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled, and she fell…and she died. …You`ve all heard the stories, no? Before Kisaragi Academy was built here, there was another school on this property. Heavenly Host Elementary School, it was called. Such a horrible thing to happen… The principal was completely devastated. He cared for the school almost as if it were his own child, you see. But one thing led to another after the incident… and ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down. The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of its closure… …he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes…" Ayumi said.**

There was a rumbling noise that made Satoshi gasp.** " People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That`s was the school was torn down" she continued. "However. They say the teacher, who fell down the stairs still has no idea she`s dead, even to this very day… And on rainy evenings like this, after our school day`s come to an end… …some claim she roams these darkened hallways… still beliving them to be her own… In fact, it`s almost time for her to make her rounds! Just after seven o`clock… That`s when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night… `Knock knock,` you`ll hear from the blackness… followed by the sound if the classroom door ssslowly sssliding open…As her pale face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question: `Is anyone still here?`And then…" **Suddenly, lightning struck causing the room to darken.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Satoshi yells, causing the girls to yell, "Eeeeeeeeek!". "It`s…a blackout!" he pointed out. "Satoshi! Pull yourself together! Don`t scare us like that" Naomi told him. "But it was scary" he replied. "But Gonta wasn`t scared" she pointed out. "He`s experienced worse things than I have" Satoshi retorted. "He`s right" Gonta said, he had been at point blank range of a gun, multiple times. So a lightning strike wasn`t the scariest thing he had experienced. "I don`t like this… This shouldn`t be happening…" Ayumi said. "Not bad, Shinosaki. You had me fooled there for a minute" Yoshiki said. "It wasn`t me! I`ve been standing here the hole time! This is a real blackout!" she replied.

They heard a strange noise, "Dose…anyone else hear that?!" Mayu asked. "Sounds like it`s coming from the music room" Morishige replied. Everyone turned to Honda, who was sitting in between Gonta and Seiko, "What, it`s not me, I`m right here" he said. "Then, who is it?" Seiko wondered. Everyone heard two knocks on the door and they stayed quiet. "No way…" Ayumi said. _First the blackout, now the door?_ Mayu thought. "Is someone gonna get the door?" Satoshi asked. "You can go, doesn`t it break your heart to see the girls like this?" Yoshiki asked. "Well, why don`t YOU go get the door?" Satoshi asked. "Because it doesn`t break MY heart" Yoshiki replied. "…That`s cold man" Satoshi said.

"Is anyone still here?" a voice asked. "The hell" Honda wondered standing up. "Go home children" the voice said. Everyone screamed, then the lights were turned on. "He he he" they heard a laugh and turned towards it. "Did I surprise you" Miss Yui asked. "Heya teach" Ayumi said, "Shinosaki-san" Miss Yui replied. "Alright" they said with a high five. "Now that`s what I call a rausing success" Miss Yui said proudly. "Um, Shinohara could you let go of me now?" heard someone ask. They turned towards the voice, and saw that Seiko had wrapped her arms around Honda. They could not help but laugh. Seiko opened her eyes and saw what, or rather who, she grabbed. "He he, sorry didn`t see where I was grabbing" she said, kind of embarrassed. "It`s fine, at least you`re not Satoshi" Honda replied, pointing in a direction. "Satoshi" he heard someone say. "Just what do think you`re doing mister" Satoshi looked up to see a very irritated Naomi.

He then looked down at what he had grabbed, it was Naomi`s breasts. "Sorry, I`m so sorry" he said, letting go. "By the way, Mochida-kun, I ran into someone in the hall who is looking for you" Miss Yui said interrupting the akward moment. "Huh?" Satoshi asked. Just then, a little girl appeared in the doorway. "Onii-chan" she said, "Yuka?" Satoshi asked. "Seems you forgot your umbrella at home, so this girl went to get it for you" Miss Yui said. "Is that so? Thanks Yuka" Satoshi said, Yuka smiled at him. "Wait, are you Satoshi`s little sister? Are you in junior high?" Naomi asked. "Nice to meet you all. I`m Yuka Mochida. Onii-chan is always like this, always really kind I mean" Yuka said, while bowing.

"Awww!" the girls said unison. "Satoshi, you never told me you had such a cute little sister" Naomi said. "Really, I could swear I have" Satoshi replied. "You never said a thing" Naomi told him. "You really love your big brother, don`t ya?" Yoshiki asked Yuka. "He he, I sure do" she replied. "Kishinuma seems to know her at least" Naomi pointed out. "I got an idea" Gonta piped up, causing everyone to turn to him, "Maybe we can take a picture of everyone here, that way even if we don`t see her, at least we won`t forget her". "That`s a really good idea, Gonta" Morishige said, "Mayu, what do you think?" "I think it`s a great idea, let`s do it" she replied. Everyone lined up, the girls and Gonta in the front and the rest, besides Morishige since he was taking the picture, in the back. "Onii-chan" Yuka said. "Hm?" Satoshi replied. "You`re friends are really great, you know" she told him. "…They sure are" he replied. "Done, I`m sending the picture to all your phones right now" Morishige said.

"If it`s okay, I would like to do something" Ayumi said, pulling out a paper doll, "The Sachiko Ever After Charm". "You really like this stuff, don`t you" Yoshiki asked her. "Is that a problem Kishinuma-kun?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "Uh, n-no" he replied". "It`s a charm I found on the internet. If we do this right we will be together forever, or always be friends anyway, that`s the gist of it. Since Suzumoto-san is leaving, I thought atleast this way we will be friends forever" Ayumi said turning towards Mayu. "Shinosaki-san" Mayu said, tears filling up her eyes, "Alright, let`s do it". Most of the group formed a circle, except Honda who was in his own thoughts.

_She found it on the internet, and why the hell dose the name "Sachiko" sound, so familiar _he wondered. "Hey Tsutsuki-kun, are you gonna join us or not?" Mayu asked. _I guess it can`t hurt and Suzumoto wants to do it, _"Alright, I`m coming" Honda replied, joining the circle. "Alright, we`re ready to go" Ayumi said. "In your head repeat "Sachiko we beg of you" um" she counted the number of people in the room. "Eleven yeah, repeat it eleven times! Don`t worry if you flub it a little, just make sure you don`t stop partway through. You have to say it once for each person present. No more, no less or the charm will fail". "What happens if we fail?" Satoshi asked, worriedly. "Yeah, this hole charm seems pretty sketchy to me" Yoshiki said. "Failure is not an option, come on. We have to try, for Suzumoto-san" Ayumi said. "…Ehhh, alright" Satoshi said. " Alright, remember " Sachiko we beg of you" eleven times" Ayumi said. "…Ready? Begin!"

"There, everybody said eleven times?" Ayumi asked, receiving either a "Yes" or a nod. "Okay. Now, everybody, reach towards the paper doll and grab hold of it, anywhere you can" Ayumi continued. Everyone did so and eleven hands held onto the paper doll. "We`re going to rip it apart till it rips apart into eleven pieces, okay? On three, one to…three". After that, lightning struck, "Well, that's ominous" Gonta pointed out, holding the scrap in his hand. "So we just keep it?" Yoshiki asks. "Yeah, as long as we hold onto these paper doll scraps, we`ll be friends forever" Ayumi replied. "Wow, that`s actually pretty cool" Naomi said. "PRETTY cool? Try SUPER cool! I`ll have to be extra careful not to lose my piece" Seiko said excitingly, Honda smiling at her innocent behavior.

Before much else could be done, the ground began to shake. "What now?" Honda yelled. "Everyone, get to your desks now" Miss Yui yelled, but it was pretty hard thanks to the earthquake. The ground began to fall from under them, "What the hell?" Honda and Yoshiki asked in unison. "It can`t be" Ayumi said. Soon enough, everyone fell in, screaming for their lives.

**A/N: Boom baby, next chapter Heavenly Host. Until next time, yanee/ good bye.**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing except my Oc`s. Team Gris-Gris owns Corpse Party.**

Gonta then realized he said what he thought out loud. _Now I know why Honda always knew what I was thinking, I told him without knowing_ he thought. "Um, yeah I did. I guess it`s a habbit of mine to say what I`m thinking" he said, _Did I mess up?_ he wondered. Despite talking to almost anyone he meats, he was never good at talking with girls, especially pretty ones. _No guy has admitted something like this _Nari thought with a red tint on her face. "We should probably get going, I hope my friends are doing okay" she said taking her mind off the subject at hand. Gonta nodded, "Um, can I?" she began, but was interrupted by a voice shouting "Nari-chan!". "Th-That`s, Chihaya!" Nari said, turning to the sound of the voice, it was another girl. The two girls hugged each other, "I thought I would never see you again!" the other girl said, crying. "Same, but don`t worry, I`m here" Nari said, comforting the other girl. Gonta stood there, happy he could help two friends reunite. After they let go the other girl looked at Gonta, "Um, can we trust him Nari-chan?" she asks Nari. "Don`t worry, he`s Ryutaro`s friend" Nari reassured her. "I`m Chihaya Yamasei, but everyone calls me Chihaya so you can to" Chihaya said, introducing herself. She was shorter then Nari, had black hair, black eyes and wore the same uniform as Nari. "I`m Gonta Tsutsuki, but you can call me Gonta" he said, she nodded and turned to Nari. "I`m sorry Nari-chan, I tried to stop them, but Nana-chan and Ryutaro-kun ran after you and I haven`t seen them since" she said. "…It`s alright" Nari said, "If the guy who attacked Nari is still in this place, he could try to attack them to" Gonta told them. "Then we have no time to waste" Chihaya said, running towards the doorway she came from. Gonta jumped into the air and landed in front of her. "It`s not a good idea to rush either" Gonta said, "H-H-How did you?" Chihaya asked in shock. "My brother taught me a few things" he replied, "Now where did you four get separated?" After Chihaya and Nari explained what had happened to them, the three of them went to find the couple.

Naomi and Seiko continued on, with the search for their friends. On the way, they came across a horrifying sight. "EEEEEEK! Oh god, what the hell is that?" Seiko asked. "*gasp* This is horrible" Naomi said, there was a huge amount of blood on the wall. "It`s like someone was thrown into this wall, and just…splattered" Seiko said, "*snif snif* It smells so…meaty". At this comment, Naomi began to throw up. "S-Sorry, are you okay Naomi?" Seiko asked, worried for her friend. "Y-Yeah, I`m fine, let`s just get away from here" Naomi replied, Seiko nodded and they continued. After walking for a bit, until they were outside the girls lavatory that is, Seiko asked, "Hey Naomi?". "Hm?" Naomi replied, "Do you have any of that ass medicine on you, by any chance you know the smeary stuff?" Seiko asked. "What, again?" Naomi asked, "Yup, my butt`s been drier than a desert since we got here" Seiko replied. Naomi took something out of her skirt pocket, "Well, I`ve got some antibacterial cream, if that`ll work" she said, handing it over to Seiko. She took it and said, "Thank you! I`m gonna go butter up my pooper with it real good" haply skipping to the lavatory. "Does she have any shame at all?" Naomi asked herself. "Sorry for the wait" Seiko said, coming back out. The two then continued on their marry way. Since they picked up the key to the infirmary earlier, they decided to go there.

While there Seiko bandaged Naomi`s injured ankle. "Thanks Seiko" Naomi said, "No problem" Seiko replied. "It seems like I`ve lost my paper scrap, I`m gonna go find it you stay here", before Naomi could protest, she was already out the door. Just then, dark mist began to come together. _I-I can`t move _Naomi thought, as she tried to run away. She didn`t need to however, as a blast of energy hit the mist before it could form. "Th-Thank you" Naomi said, as the person who saved her entered the room, she was silent. In two seconds, the person was in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. They then tossed her across the room, the figure turned out to be Honda, but with a menacing look in his eyes. "Why, why are you doing this? This isn`t like you" Naomi said, trying to make him snap out of it. The next thing she knew everything around her went dark. "How did I get here?" Seiko asked herself. "No time to worry about that, I have to get back to Naomi". After finding her way back to the infirmary, she found Naomi, lying on the floor.

"Hey, Naomi wake up!" Seiko said, shaking her. Naomi woke up, "Seiko! Where were you? I was really scared you know" she said, hugging Seiko. "I`m sorry. I guess I should have come sooner. What the?" after they were done hugging Seiko noticed something on the floor. "Hey, that`s Tsustuki`s cellphone" Naomi pointed out. _But what happened? Where is he and why was he acting the way he was? _Naomi wondered. One moment he was there, trying to kill her, the other he was gone. "What happened exactly?" Seiko asked. "Well, when you left I couldn`t move and a dark mist, came together or something. Next thing I know Tsutsuki saves me, only to throw me against a wall. That`s all I can remember" Naomi replied. Seiko just stood there, a shocked look on her face. "Whatever happened to him, we have to prevent from happening again. If he is against us, we`re in trouble, plus he can help us look for the rest of our friends" Naomi said. Seiko nodded and they ran out of the infirmary. _Hang on Honda-kun, we`ll help you _Seiko thought as she ran.

They were too late, however, as they reached the outside of the lavatories they found out. "No…way! This is…horrible" was all Naomi could manage to say, Seiko on the other hand didn`t say a word as tears began to fill up her eyes. There was Honda, lying there, with a sword through his body. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Seiko yelled, as she ran away from his body, crying. "Seiko!" Naomi yelled as she went over to her friend. "H-He can`t be gone. He just can`t" Seiko said as tears ran down her cheeks. Naomi brought her into a hug, trying to comfort her. _I guess her feelings for him were more than a simple crush _Naomi thought. Seiko continued to cry into Naomi`s shoulder, repeating Honda`s first name over and over again. "We have to find our other friends, that`s what he would want" Naomi said, though she didn`t know Honda as well as Seiko did, she knew that Honda wasn`t a bad person. "*sniff* Y-You`re right, but Gonta-kun will take these news even worse than me" Seiko pointed out. As they left, a blue figure appeared above the dead body. "Take care you two" it said before disappearing.

As Gonta, Nari and Chihaya continued to search for the other two friends, Nari couldn`t help but take glances at Gonta every now and then. Gonta didn`t notice, but Chihaya did. "Nari-chan" she said quiet enough for only her to hear. "Yeah?", "Do you like Gonta-kun?"Chihaya asked, causing Nari`s face to turn a shade of red. "N-No, well I don`t really know. It`s just he`s the nicest guy I`ve ever met" Nari answered. They continued walking before Gonta noticed they were talking. They didn`t have to walk for long before Gonta stopped. "Which way should we go?" he asked the girls. Then they heard someone yell, "STOP!". "That was Nana, it came from that way" Nari said pointing in the direction of the yell. "Then let`s go" Gonta said and the three of them ran in the direction of the yell. In not too long, around 20 seconds, they came across the giant from earlier, this time with a sledgehammer. A girl with the same uniform as Nari and Chihaya stood a few inches away from the giant with tears in her eyes. "Please stop this, I`m begging you!" she kept saying. "Stay here, I`ll handle this" Gonta said and ran towards the giant. As the giant lifted the sledgehammer in the air, Gonta slid between its legs and got ahold of the boy in front of the giant. As it brought the hammer into the plank the two boys were sitting on, they were sent flying as it fell through the floor. Both boys landed on the opposite side of the room. "Nari-chan, Chihaya-chan!" the other girl exclaimed as she ran to hug the two girls. "Gonta, you`re here to?" Ryutaro asked, "Yup and I came just in time" Gonta replied. "We can both agree on that" Ryutaro said as they both got up.

After Nana was done hugging Nari and Chihaya, she went to check on Ryutaro. "Are you okay?" she asked, "I`m fine, thanks to Gonta here" he replied. "Thank you for saving us" she said, "I`m Nana Ogaswara, but you can all me Nana, Gonta-kun". Nana had blue eyes and short light-brown hair with a white bow in it. Ryutaro had Brown hair, green eyes and wore a white shirt, a black blazer, dark blue pants and black slippers. "No problem" he replied, "Also, congrats with your boyfriend". "Right, now don`t get any ideas" Ryutaro said, this caused Nana to smack him in the head. "What`s that supposed to mean?" she asked, irritated. The others couldn`t help but laugh, except for Nari. Even though she was happy for her friend, she couldn`t help but feel a little jealous. "Is something on your mind Nari?" Gonta asked, seeing her look not so happy. "Oh, no it`s nothing" she replied simply. "Did you come here with anyone Gonta?" she asked, "Yeah, my brother, his friends and his English teacher" Gonta replied. "I can look for them while you look for your friends", "Okay, if that`s what you want, let`s go" Ryutaro said. And with that, they set of to find the rest of their friends.

**A/N: Progress on the next few chapters will be very up and down. In other words, updates will be all over the place, just a heads up.**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing except my Oc`s. Team Gris-Gris owns Corpse Party.**

Yoshiki, Miss Yui and Ayumi were all in a classroom, Ayumi was hyperventilating and Miss Yui trying to calm her down. "Shinosaki-san, it`s alright please calm down" Miss Yui told Ayumi. "But, you heard it to, it was Shinohara-san`s voice" she said, shaking. "I did" Miss Yui replied, "I`m going to make sure it was though. You two stay here and wait for me". As she left however, "Miss Yui, wait! Don`t leave us!" Ayumi shouted. "Shinosaki-san" Miss Yui said as she turned around. "Don`t worry Miss Yui. I`ll look after Shinosaki, or you could stay here and I go" Yoshiki said. "No, until I can verify everyone`s safety… I want to keep you two out of harm`s way" Miss Yui objected. "Alright, be careful" Yoshiki said, "Take this Shinosaki-san" Miss Yui said as she gave Ayumi something. "What is this?" Ayumi asked, "It`s a power stone, I keep it for good luck. I`m giving it to you" Miss Yui replied. As she left she couldn`t shake of this feeling of uneasiness.

After she entered a classroom, a spirit blocked her path. "Well if it isn`t the teacher, looking for your students?" it asked in a sarcastic tone. "Yes, I am, now move aside" Miss Yui said. As she tried to leave however, some invisible force pushed her back. "You think I`d believe this lie?" it asked angrily. Then another earthquake accrued and the shelve next to her fell on top of her. Before the spirit could say anything else, it was hit with a blast of energy. "Who did that?" it asks, "I did" a voice said. It was Honda, and much to the spirit`s surprise he lifted the shelve with no problem. "Why, why did you help her? She`s just a teacher" the spirit said. "Because she cares about her students" Honda replied, "I used to be like you, thinking no teachers cared about their students. Well, Miss Yui proved me wrong". "I see, then you are a student of hers, right?" it asked. Rather than answering, Honda just blasted it again, making it disappear.

"What was that?" Yoshiki asked as the earthquake happened. "I have a feeling Miss Yui`s in trouble" Ayumi said, getting up now that the earthquake had stopped. After a flash of light hit the room, Miss Yui stood in the doorway. "Miss Yui!" Ayumi and Yoshiki said in unison, "Kishinuma-kun, Shinosaki-san" Miss Yui said. "Wait how did you get back here?" Yoskhiki asked, "I got a little help" Miss Yui said. As they turned to the doorway, a familiar figure appeared. "Honda?" Yoshiki asked, "Who else" Honda replied. "What happened to you? You`re transparent" Ayumi said. "Let`s just say, I`ve bit the dust" Honda replied, "So that means…" Miss Yui began. "I`m dead" Honda finished, "Don`t blame yourself Miss Yui, you couldn`t do anything about it" As he stood there, the three others were letting this information sink in. "You know Honda, you`ve got a lot to explain" Yoshiki told him. "I know, I`ll explain this once I can find a way to keep the others safe" he replied. Miss Yui was just trying to not blame herself for Honda`s death. "We`re not listening until you tell us how…", she stopped, seeing the wound on his chest. "Just so you know, you can`t get to Nakashima and Shinohara. This school has multiple dimensions, or closed spaces if you will. Those two are in a different closed space then us, you may hear yells they make, but you can`t reach them. As a spirit, I can reach them, while I look after them you three can look for Suzumoto. I sense she`s in this closed space. There might be a way to cross closed spaces, but I don`t know what it is" he said. "Let us know if you find any of the others" Yoshiki said. Honda nodded and vanished, "Let`s find Suzumoto-san" Ayumi said. The three of them went to do just that.

As Honda was looking for two of his friends, he found something interesting. It was a newspaper, "What`s this article about?" he asked himself. **"Heavenly Post. Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends in Murder" **he reed, _That doesn`t sound good _he thought. **"The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today, as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turn to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could`ve anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building****on September 18****th****, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have had its tongue sev_ed and remove_ique mutilations far too grot_g to describe" **he finished, not able to read anymore because of the article was missing from this point. _Poor children _he thought, but quickly grabbed his chest because of the pain. "Come on…just…ignore…it" he said to himself through clenched teeth. He did just that and continued his search.

As the three of them kept looking for Mayu, they found a sight that was rather, unusual. "What`s with the stain?" Yoshiki wondered. The stain was black, it was in the shape of a person. "Ahhh…ahhh!" Ayumi yelled, holding her head. "Shinosaki! Shinosaki-san!" Yoshiki and Miss Yui yelled, running towards Ayumi. She was grabbing her head while yelling in panic. She then passed out, "Shinosaki! Shinosaki-san!" the other two yelled. While Ayumi was unconscious, she had a vision of what this person saw before thier death. It turned out to be Honda. He was looking around, as if looking for something. Then a sword was thrusted through his back, killing him. She then got up quickly, "Ah!" she yelped as she got up. "Are you okay, Shinosaki-san?" Miss Yui asked. "I-I saw how Tsutsuki-kun died" she said. "Well, how did it happen?" Yoshiki asked, "Someone…stabbed him…with his own sword" Ayumi replied. Yoshiki and Miss Yui gasped, "That explains the wound on his chest" Miss Yui managed to say. "I…also felt the pain…he felt" Ayumi added, "It happened quickly, but it was still… really painfull". "Did anything else happen?" Yoshiki asked, "That was…all I saw" Ayumi replied trying to catch her breath. After they got their thoughts strait, they kept moving, avoiding the boy on the first floor.

As Gonta and Ryutaro were caching up with what had happened with the other, the girls were following them. Nari wanted to talk with Gonta, but she didn`t want to force him to talk with her. "Just try, it can`t hurt" Nana kept telling her, but it didn`t help. _Funny, I don`t cry, but I can`t talk to one guy _she thought. Nana had suggested that Nari could have a crush on Gonta, while Nari denied it then now it could be the case. Ryutaro went next to Nana and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting, babe". Nana just rolled her eyes and said, "I`ll let slide, but only because I love you". Gonta looked at the young couple and smiled, but as he turned to Nari, his smile faded. She was looking at the young couple, but wasn`t smiling. She looked at them like this wasn`t allowed. Gonta went over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I`m fine" she replied, to her surprise, he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the couple. "W-Why are you…" she tried to ask, but couldn`t because she was too focused on their hands. "I wasn`t sure, but it looked like you needed to get away from those two" he answered. She smiled at him, blushing from how nice and caring he was. Chihaya was smiling at them, happy that Nari was in a good mood.

"Uh…thanks again" Nari said, "No problem" Gonta said, letting go of her hand. "Hey, if you two are done playing with each other, we should keep moving!" he yelled to Nana and Ryutaro. They nodded and the group continued walking, Gonta and Nari in front and the three others in the back. "Do you have any friends besides Ryutaro?" Nari asked Gonta while they were walking. "Yeah, though Ryutaro is the only friend I have who`s my age" he replied. Nari nodded going back to being silent, as she thought about what happened just now. _He just grabbed my hand, even though he wasn`t sure if something was wrong or not_ she thought. While they were walking, Nari was trying to grab Gonta`s hand. She stopped herself, and decided to take a glance in this direction. As he did the same, their eyes met, staring into each other. As they realized what they were doing, both of them looked away blushing. This earned a giggle from Nana and Chihaya, while Ryutaro looked at Gonta with interest. _This is unusual for Gonta. Could he like her? _Ryutaro wondered.

As Miss Yui, Ayumi and Yoshiki passed the infirmary, they heard laughter. When they went in, they saw a familiar face. She wasn`t alone however, in front of her sat two children, one missing an eye, the other missing hlf their face. "And my homeroom teacher`s the best! I guess you feel the same way about yours huh?" she asked the children. "Suzumoto-san!" Ayumi exclaimed, "Miss Yui, Kishinuma-kun, Shinosaki-san" Mayu said. "Thank goodness you`re alright" Miss Yui said in delight. "Are you okay? Can you still stand?" Ayumi asked. "I`m fine. Believe it or not, these really aren`t bad kids. Like Tsutsuki-kun and Gonta-kun, they`ve just been through some horrible experiences. Here, read this and you`ll see what I mean" she replied handing them a newspaper.

"**Heavenly Post-Four children abducted follow up report.**

**The brutal, shocking deaths of the recent kidnapped grade-schoolers have now been traced back to the hands of the instructor found in the room with them. The scissors he held are confirmed to have been used to cut out the victims` tongues, ultimately leading to death trough excessive bleeding or choking. One of the victims even had the majority of her head slowly and methodically removed. This cranial mass was found on the floor next to her body. The four Heavenly Host Elementary students pictured here are the four who were found in that basement room. Out of all of them,_ when investigators arrived at the scene of the crime. She was _ blood _" **Miss Yui reed. The rest of the newspaper was torn, so no more could be reed. Ayumi gasped, "These ghosts…have the same uniforms and faces…as the children in these pictures" Yoshiki stuttered. "The ghost who was chasing after us on the first floor…is one of them too" Ayumi said. "I can`t just ignore these poor souls" Mayu said, "I`m…going to stay with them" she finished, beginning to cry. The others looked at each other, "That`s not a good idea Suzumoto. You really need to get out of this room" Yoshiki said. Mayu just sat there, shivering and whimpering. "Please Suzumoto-san, don`t let your emotions get the better of you" Ayumi told Mayu. "Please Suzumoto-san, you have to get out of here" Miss Yui said.

Just then, the children lifted Mayu up in the air. "No, stop!" Ayumi yelled, "H-Hey, what`s going on?" Yoshiki wondered. "We have to get out of here" Miss Yui said, they got out and wondered what they could do. After Ayumi blew her nose, a voice said, "Hello". It was a girl, wearing a school uniform and a blue jacket tied around her waist. Her hair and eyes were blue, her hair had a hair clip and two rubber bands in it and according to Yoshiki her eyes were like those of a dead fish. "You just came to school, did you not?" she asked, "Yeah, were you brought here against your will to? I can`t say I regonice your uniform" Yoshiki said. "Actually I died here quite a while ago. I came in search of someone very important to me, you see" she said. "Your name wouldn`t happen to be Naho, would it?" Ayumi asked. "It is" Naho replied, "Who`s that? You know her?" Yoshiki and Miss Yui asked. "High school paranormalist, Naho Saenoki" Ayumi replied, "I think…she was on TV receiving some kind of award last year. She`s an author right?" Yoshiki asked. "Yeah, she`s also famous for her knowledge on the paranormal, complete with her own website" Ayumi replied, "I-I`m a big fan of yours, Naho-san". "I`m flattered, but you won`t be seeing anymore updates from me I`m afraid" Naho said, "But that`s not your biggest problem right now. What`s more important is your friend".

"That's right, we have to save Suzumoto-san" Miss Yui said, "Do you know of a way to save her?". "What they lack is any remorse or regret from the one who killed them" Naho answered, "Either you find the killer and get them to apologize, or you find another way, good luck". With that, she disappeared, the three others then went to find the killer.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nothing except my Oc`s. Team Gris-Gris owns Corpse Party.**

Nana, Ryutaro, Gonta, Nari and Chihaya were still searching for their friends, but had not found them as of yet. "Still no trace of them" Nana said, "I-I wonder…what could have…happened to them" Chihaya wondered. As they both looked down, thinking about what could have happened to them, Nari interrupted their thoughts, "Hey, we can`t think like this! We have to keep looking!" she said. Nana and Chihaya looked at her and nodded. The five of them kept going, but then Gonta grabbed his head and groaned. "Gonta, are you alright?" Ryutaro asked him, "Yeah, I`m fine" he replied. During his brief headache, he saw an image that looked painfully familiar. _Honda? Why would I be shown him? _He wondered, _I hope we find him soon_. Nari looked over at him, seeing the worried expression on his face. _I wonder what he`s thinking _she thought, as they reached a door, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Nari-chan?" Chihaya asked her, "Yeah?" Nari asked back. "I`m scared" Chihaya wined, "We can`t do anything about it, we`re all scared" Nari replied. Gonta saw this little talk between the two girls, _She`s kinda like a big sister to Nana and Chihaya, she doesn`t cry either _he thought.

"Seiko! Seiko!" Naomi yelled, she then went into the girls lavatories again. She opened a stall she heard noises from, "Seiko! What the hell are you doing?" she asked. Seiko had a noose around her neck, in other words she was hanging herself. Honda`s spirit then appeared, "What`s going on here?" he asked. "Tsutsuki, we have to save Seiko" Naomi told him, "What can we do?". "If you lift her body up I`ll undo the noose" he told her, she nodded and did just that. After he undid the noose, Seiko`s body fell, but Honda and Naomi caught her. They lied her down on the floor outside the stall. "Come on Seiko, breathe" Naomi kept telling the unconscious girl. Eventually Seiko woke up and when she did, Naomi hugged her tightly. "What were you thinking Seiko? We promised to look for our friends …together" she told Seiko who just hugged back. After they were done hugging, they saw Honda`s spirit. "Hon-I mean, Tsutsuki, is that you?" Seiko asked, tears filling her eyes. Honda simply nodded and Seiko tackled him, wrapping her arms around him. He winched in pain in response, "I-I`m sorry, I didn`t mean to make it worse" she quickly apologized. "It`s fine, I know you didn`t mean to" he reassured her, "Good news, Yoshiki, Shinosaki and Miss Yui are still alive". When they heard this, both girls squealed in happiness. "Thank goodness, they`re alright" Naomi said relived. "Do know if the others are alright?" Seiko asked, "I can still sense that they are alive, but I`m not sure" he replied. Seiko looked sadly at Honda`s spirit, "Does your chest hurt?" she asked. "Yeah, but I ignore it, I`ll tell you if I find out anything useful" he replied, both girls nodded and continued to search for their friends. "Hold on, Shinohara you dropped this" he said handing Seiko a piece of paper. "My scrap I got from Ayumi-chan! But, how`d you find it?" she asked, "It was lying on the floor where you ran out of" he replied. "Thank you…Honda" she paused and decided to use his first name. "R-Right, good luck" he said, disappearing and with that the girls continued to look for their friends.

Yoshiki, Ayumi and Miss Yui continued their search for the murderer. They found the body of a doll, it somehow was able to speak to them. "Return to my head?" Ayumi said, "Should we trust this…doll?" Miss Yui wondered. "What other choice do we have?" Yoshiki replied, both girls nodded and they went to find the head. After a while, and an argument between Ayumi and Yoshiki, they found the head and put the doll back together. It then began to speak, "I`m sorry. I`m really sorry", _Why is it saying what we want it to say? _Miss Yui thought. "Alright, let`s get back to Suzumoto" Yoshiki said, they then went to do just that. They finally reached the infirmary again, "I want you to hear this" Ayumi told the children as she held up the doll and let it speak. "It`s okay, please. Let go of that girl, let go of Suzumoto-san" Ayumi said. The children however, didn`t let go, "Huh, no stop" Ayumi told them. In a moments notice, the children burst out the door. "Eeeeppp! No no!" they heard Mayu yell. Then they heard a massive "BOOM" and they ran outside, only to find a terrifying sight. "No-No way" Yoshiki stuttered, "NOOOOOOOOOO" Ayumi yelled and Miss Yui just stood there, not believing what she was seeing. It was a lot of blood, splattered on the wall, it was all that was left of Mayu. Ayumi was shivering and whimpering, "Come on Shinosaki, don`t look" Yoshiki tried to tell her, "I`VE HAD ENOUGH!" she yelled. "SHINOSAKI!" Yoshiki yelled as Miss Yui ran after her. _I`m really starting to lose it_ he thought, but before he could run after Ayumi and Miss Yui, he was struck from behind by the giant that attacked Nana`s group. It then dragged Yoshiki away.

Suddenly, Naomi`s phone began to ring. She answered, "Uh…Hello?". "Help me" a mysterious voice said over and over again. "Naomi? Are you there?" someone asked, "Please! Answer me!". "Mom…? Mom!" Naomi realized it was her mom, "Mom! Mom it`s me! I`m in real trouble!" she said. "Naomi! Please just let me hear your voice!" Naomi`s mom yelled as she began crying. For some reason, she couldn`t hear Naomi. "Naomi? What`s wrong" Seiko asked, "Please…Just say something! I`m your mom, Naomi!" Naomi`s mom yelled into the phone. "God, please…don`t let anything have happened to her!", the mysterious voice, once again began repeating "help me". Naomi then threw her phone down the stairs, "Naomi, what`s wrong" Seiko asked again. Naomi was panting, "My mom called me…but she couldn`t…hear me. And something…kept saying help me" Naomi replied shaking. Seiko brought Naomi into a hug, trying to calm her down. It worked and after resting a bit, they kept going.

"You`re doing great, Yuka" Satoshi told her, she only sniffled in response. The two of them were in a classroom, Yuka had not cried yet which Satoshi was proud of. "I sense that other beings such as yourselves were brought here as well" said the spirit they had encountered. "Eleven in total. Eleven poor souls pulled in at once", "That would be me, Yuka, Naomi, Yoshiki, Shinosaki, Miss Yui, Shinohara, Suzumoto, Morishige, Gonta and Honda. In other words, everybody in the room at the time." Satoshi said. "Dammit", "So everybody else…is in this school…too?" Yuka asked. "Not exactly. As I mentioned, this is a nexus of closed spaces. Your friends are scattered among them" the spirit replied. "So in essence, they are all in this school, but it`s not quite the same for everyone. Meeting them here may prove…difficult. If you defy the will of this school to go find them, it may get mad. That`s a fate…best avoided". "We appreciate the warning, but we have to try" Satoshi said, "We`ll do whatever it takes to find everyone and get out of here", "Onii-chan" Yuka said, admiring her brother`s courage. "They`re all such good people, they`ve done nothing to deserve this!" Satoshi said, determined. "I won`t give up on them just because of some curse that will strike back at me!". "It`s rare to find such determination these days. Just be sure to not lose it" the spirit said. " Your desire to not let a single one of your friends die… Try to retain that noble spirit, no matter what happens. Just don`t end up like us" it finished while disappearing. "We should try to find Miss Yui and the others as soon as possible" Satoshi said, "And we need to get you home too. If we find a way out of here, I want you to take it. There has to be an entranceway or an emergency exit or something that leads outside. If so, you`re heading straight home, no`buts` capiche?", "Okay" Yuka replied. And with that, they began to search for their friends.

As Naomi and Seiko continued to search for their friends, Seiko began to look really sad. "Are you okay Seiko?" Naomi asked, worried for her friend. Seiko didn`t answer, she just began sniffling. "You worried about the others?" Naomi asked, "Mhm" Seiko replied. "We`ll meet them somehow" Naomi said, "Your right, I can`t give up hope" Seiko said, regaining her composure. They then continued to search for their friends. Meanwhile, Nana`s group began getting tired, "We should get some rest. It`s no good to keep searching if we can barely walk" Gonta said. "You`ve got a point Gonta-kun, I could use some rest" Chihaya said, "Then it`s settled" Ryutaro said. After some looking, they found a room with some beds and decided to rest there. Nana and Ryutaro shared a bed while Chihaya took the other bed. Nari was looking at Gonta who was leaning against a wall. She blushed, thinking about what he had done for her, he was the first boy she had fallen in love with at first sight. Nana and Chihaya already knew this and hoped he would find out. _He`s not only handsome, but also really kind _she thought, blushing a crimson shade of red. Gonta then looked over and she hid her face in embarrassment. Nana, Chihaya and Ryutaro laughed at the scene in front of them. _Nari is such a pretty girl, not only that she`s caring even though it doesn`t seem like it_ he thought. When she looked over at him, their eyes met for the first time since they first met. Silence filled the room as the two of them got closer and closer. When they realized how close they were, they both turned away blushing. _That settles it, they like each other _Ryutaro thought smiling at the scene in front of him.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: I own nothing except my Oc's. Corpse Party is owned by Team Gris-Gris.**

Gonta, over and over again saw a vision of Honda`s body, getting clearer and clearer each time. The last time, he saw the full body with a sword through it. Then he began to put the pieces together and it horrified him. "Something bothering you?" Ryutaro asked, then he paused seeing the horrified look on Gonta`s face. "It-It can`t be, it just can`t" he mumbled over and over again. "What can`t be?" Nana asked, worried for him. "Honda`s…Honda`s dead" he blurted out causing the others to go in shock. Tears started to fill Gonta`s eyes, but he tried to stay strong and not cry. To everyone in the room`s surprise, Nari brought Gonta into a hug like she did with Chihaya earlier. It worked and Gonta cried into her shoulder, she was embarrassed, but this was better than forcing him to hold it in. Ryutaro looked down sadly and Nana and Chihaya started to tear up themselves. After a few minutes, Gonta had calmed down and let go of Nari. "Th-Thanks" he said, "…D-Don`t mention it" Nari replied, looking down with a red tint on her face. Gonta smiled weakly at her. "Sorry for your loss" Ryutaro said, "Don`t worry, I`ll be fine for now" Gonta said. Just then, another earthquake happened, soon enough all five of them blacked out

After Yuka handed Satoshi a bottle of caramel scented beans, the two of them continued to search for their friends. Suddenly, Yuka stopped, "Onii-chan" she said nervous. "What is it Yuka?" Satoshi asked her, "I have to go potty" she replied. "The sign here says there are lavatories this way. Try to go there" he said, "Okay" Yuka said as she went over there. "Sorry to ask, but which one is it?" Satoshi asked, "Pee-pee" Yuka replied simply. "Gotcha, if anything happens just yell really loud okay?" Satoshi told her, "…Okay" she said, heading into the girls lavatory. _I hate to ask her such a personal question, but in here it`s best to know how long I have to wait _he thought to himself. Yuka came out of the lavatory, "Already done?" he asked. "I couldn`t go" she replied, Satoshi then went to check inside. "Seriously" he said to himself, he couldn`t reach the toilets because there was no floor under them. He headed back out, "You weren`t kidding, you couldn`t go. Looks like we have to look for some other toilets then. Can you hold it?" he asked, "Rng" was the response he got. On their search for another toilet, they came across the boy Ayumi, Yoshiki and Miss Yui ran into. Thanks to the caramel scented beans Yuka gave him, Satoshi was saved and they continued looking.

Yoshiki woke up in a room, surrounded by the children that had killed Mayu and the boy from the first floor. "What`s going on?" Yoshiki asked, in response the children only laughed. They then disappeared as the giant from before entered the room. _I can`t move…dammit _was all Yoshiki could think before blacking out again.

After resting up a bit, the Mochida siblings run into a familiar face. "Morishige!" Satoshi said, "Mochida and you`re with your little sister, thank goodness you`re alright" Morishige replied. "Woah!" Satoshi yelled and Yuka ran around the corner, noticing the splatter on the wall. "It`s a terrible sight. Looks like the splattered remains of a human to me" Morishige said. "Have you found any of the others?" he asked, "No, you`re the first one of our friends we`ve found" Satoshi replied. "I see" Morishige said, "We should split up, it will be easier to find the others that way" he suggested. "Yeah, let`s meet outside of classroom 2-1 if we find anyone" Satoshi said. "Right, take care" Morishige said, "You to" Satoshi said and with that, Morishige left. After that, the siblings continued as well.

Yuka and Satoshi had found out there was a second wing. They decided to look for a toilet there. After a while, they ran into another familiar face. "Gonta" Satoshi said, running over to him. "Mochida, Yuka you`re alright" Gonta said relived. They then caught up on what had happened and Gonta told them what he figured out. "So, he`s really dead?" Satoshi asked, "If the visions I saw were any clue, then yeah" Gonta replied sad. "Dammit!" Satoshi said while Gonta just looked at the ground. "Onii-chan" Yuka said pulling his arm, "Oh right" he said, remembering Yuka needed to use the toilet. The three of them continued to look, but to no avail. "Dammit, not a single one worked" Gonta complained, "Looks like there`s only one option" Satoshi said. "Yuka, you have to go do it in the woods outside" he told her, "..Okay" she said. "Shouldn`t one of us go with her, just in case?" Gonta asked, "It`ll be alright, if something happens she`ll yell really loud and we`ll go check it out" Satoshi assured him. "Alright, be careful Yuka" Gonta said, "…Right" she replied, heading out the door. _The fence is taller than I thought, will I be able to get over it? _Yuka asked herself, trying to get over the fence. As she did however, one of the children came out the other side and went over to her. Yuka yelled and ran back inside, but neither Satoshi nor Gonta were there. "Onii-chan, Gonta-kun?" she asked, after she got no answer, she tried again. She got no reply this time either, she then began to cry. Gonta then entered the room, "Yuka" he said. She ran over to him and cried into his chest, hugging him. He put his arms around her, hugging back. After they were done hugging, they began to search for Satoshi.

After a while, they ran into Morishige, taking pictures of a corpse. "You`re Mochida`s little sister and you`re Tsutsuki`s little brother right?" he asked, "Yeah" Gonta replied. "What happened to Mochida? Last time I saw him he was with her" Morishige asked, "He just vanished" Gonta replied, causing Yuka to cry again. As Gonta tried to calm her down, Morishige said he wanted to go with them. Yuka said that they could look for Satoshi on their own and left, Gonta running after her to catch up. Another few minutes later, they run into someone else, "I`m sorry, are injured" he asked Yuka. He was tall, around six feet and an inch by Gonta`s estimation, had a white shirt, black pants and a purple blazer over his shoulder. He also had black hair, black eyes and a silver chain in his pocket. "Onii-chan, you lied!" Yuka said, mistaking the stranger for her brother. "You said you wouldn`t leave me by myself…sorry. I`m Yuka Mochida" she said after realizing that it wasn`t her brother she was talking to. "I`m Yuuya Kizami, an eleventh grader at Byakuden High School" he said turning towards Gonta. "And you?" he asked, "Gonta Tsutsuki" Gonta replied. Kizami then turned towards Yuka, "You`re looking for your brother" he asked her, "Yeah" she replied simply. "Actually, I`m looking for my little sister, would you like to look for them together?" Kizami asked. Yuka turned towards Gonta, "What do you think Gonta-kun?" she asked. _It`s better to be many then few in this place_, "Alright, let`s do it" he said, Yuka nodded and the three of them began their search.

In their search, they found a crystal that was lying on the ground. They used the crystal on a door that was covered in protective charms. The crystal broke and got rid of the charms that were on the door. The door led to some lavatories that they couldn`t reach before because of the charms. Yuka went inside while Gonta and Kizami waited outside. Soon after, a boy entered the room, wearing the same uniform as Kizami. "…Kizami? Kizami is that you?" the boy asked, "Kurosaki! You`re alive!" Kizami said. _I`m guessing they`re classmates _Gonta thought watching the two older boys talk. After they had talked for a while, Kizami suddenly stabbed Kurosaki with a knife. _The hell? _Gonta wondered, "Kizami…wh-what are you doing?" Kurosaki asked. He soon began coughing up blood, Kizami then kicked him down a hole. "KIZAMI!" Kurosaki yelled as he fell down the hole. Gonta then went over to Kizami, "What the hell was that for?" he asked. "In this school, it doesn`t matter if your killed by me, or those children. Either way…you`re dead" Kizami replied. "You`re sick" Gonta said looking at him in disgust, Kizami only smirked as he turned around and tried to stab Gonta. He managed to catch the knife, before it hit him, but Kizami was stronger than him, so he couldn`t hold his arm back much longer. Just then, Yuka walked out of the lavatory and the sight in front of her made her wet herself. Suddenly Kizami was pushed away and smoke filled the room. Yuka and Gonta were dragged away while Kizami just got up. After the smoke was cleared, the giant from before went behind Kizami and hit him with the sledgehammer, knocking him unconscious.

After Yuka and Gonta caught their breath, Nana asked, "Are you two okay?". "I`m fine" Gonta replied, "I`m okay, thank you" Yuka replied. "We`re just glad we got there in time…" Ryutaro paused and looked at Nana. She just nodded and he turned towards Gonta. "Bad news… Chihaya and…Amatoya are…" he stopped as he couldn`t finish the sentence. Gonta understood thought, "Dammit! Not them too!" he yelled punching the wall beside him. Yuka, in the meantime, had hid her wet underwear in a drawer nearby. She looked at the three of them, feeling bad for them. "Sorry to dampen the mood but" a voice said, "I already know you`re dead Honda" Gonta said. As Honda`s spirit appeared, he looked surprised, "You do?" he asked. "Yeah, I kept seeing visions of your dead body" Gonta replied, looking down. "I`m guessing you told Nana and Ryutaro where Yuka and I were" he said, "That`s true. He told us you were in trouble and told us where to find you" Ryutaro said. "Now we can say we`re even" Gonta said, "Right" Ryutaro replied. "What were you two doing anyway?" Honda asked, "We were looking for Mochida. He just…vanished all of a sudden" Gonta replied. Yuka began crying and Nana hugged her to comfort her. "Thank you" Yuka said, letting go, "No problem" Nana said, smiling. "We should keep looking" Gonta said, the others nodded and they went to find Satoshi. Nana was holding Yuka`s hand to make sure she wasn`t scared. " Gonta" Honda said before he left with the others. He stopped and turned towards Honda, "Look, I know it won't be easy, but try to stay strong. If you see something of with me, get you and your friends to safety" he said. " Right, I'll at least try" Gonta replied, " That's enough for me" Honda said putting his hand near Gonta's chest and smiled, after he disappeared, Gonta went to catch up with the others.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: I own nothing except my Oc`s. Team Gris-Gris owns Corpse Party.**

"What the…What happened? Where am I?" Satoshi asked himself as he woke up. He looked around, "Was I…knocked out?" he asked himself. He began searching the room for anyone he knew. He picked up a cassette tape, just in case he needed it. He found an article and read it, "According to this article, one girl survived the murders, but if this photograph is correct…then it`s that girl in the red dress that we saw earlier" he said to himself. "Why would someone who wasn`t killed be haunting the school?", he then tried to leave through the door. "Looks like it`s locked" he says. "To worry for someone`s well-being so much that it torments you to the core" a girl said, it was Naho. "It`s an exquisite stigma that afflicts the living and the dead alike" she finished. "And you are?" Satoshi asked, like Yoshiki he thought her eyes looked like those of a dead fish. "I`m…the spirit of a girl who died here" Naho replied, "You and your friends are trapped here because you preformed the Sachiko Ever After Charm…and messed it up". "You mean the paper doll thing we all did? How did we mess up?" Satoshi asked. "One of you chanted the phrase too many or too few times. It all depends on the number of participants" Naho replied, "And someone goofed". Satoshi then remembered what Ayumi said before they all did the charm. _I`m pretty sure it wasn`t me. I remember saying it nine times _he thought, _So did someone else mess up? Why? No_. "It might have been on purpose. Maybe one of them thought it was silly and didn`t bother to count" Naho said. "Even if it wasn`t on purpose, they might have messed up without meaning to. Can you really speak for them?" she continued. "Shut the hell up already!" Satoshi yelled, angry with Naho for insulting his friends. She giggled and said, "Sorry. It seems like I`ve said to much. Do you…still have your scrap of the paper doll? Keep it safe, treat it like a memento". "S-Sorry to cut this short, but I`m in a bit of a hurry" he said. She then started to chant and Satoshi felt like he was burning as he lost consciousness.

_I hope Yuu and the others are okay _Seiko thought. "W-Wait, isn`t that?" Naomi asked, noticing a familiar face in the corridor. She ran towards the person and sure enough it was Satoshi. "Satoshi! Satoshi!" Naomi yelled shaking him. He eventually woke up, "N-Naomi?" he asked. She was shocked that it was actually him, she then flung her arms around him. "Dumdass! Where have you been?" she yelled crying into his shoulder. "N-Naomi?" he said confused. Naomi then realized what she was doing, "Sorry, I-I just" she tried to explain, "There`s...no need. There`s no need...to apologize" he said blushing. Naomi was relieved that Satoshi didn`t mind what she just did. Seiko looked at them half-smiling, happy that they were reunited, but sad the she and Honda couldn`t do that anymore. "It`s good to see you`re alright Shinohara" Satoshi said, "Likewise" Seiko said. "That reminds me, I have to find Yuka" he said, "I have no time to waste". He then got up and started moving towards the second wing, the two girls running after him.

Ayumi had stopped running and Miss Yui had caught up. "Where is Kishinuma-kun anyway?" Ayumi asked, "I don`t know. I was focused on making sure you wouldn`t get hurt" Miss Yui replied. As the two of them went back inside, a familiar face showed himself. "Tsutsuki-kun" Ayumi piped up, hearing what they said beforehand, he didn`t bring up that Yoshiki was missing. "Good news, the others are safe. Gonta is with Yuka, Morishige is alive and Satoshi is with Nakashima and Sei…er Shinohara" he said. "That`s great!" Miss Yui exclaimed, but her face then went back to being sad. Ayumi explained what happened to Mayu and Honda was shocked. "…Goddammit! Poor Suzumoto" he exclaimed while Miss Yui was comforting Ayumi, who was crying. "It`s HER fault!" Ayumi said as she began running. "Shinosaki-san! Wait, why have the spirits stopped with…whatever they were doing?" Miss Yui asked Honda. "I`m not sure, let`s hope this lasts" he replied, and with that Miss Yui ran after Ayumi. Suddenly, the doll started weeping, "What now?" Miss Yui wondered. They continued on and found Naho in classroom 1-A. "Naho…Saenoki!" Ayumi said, causing Naho to turn around. "You`re a liar! Liar, LIAR!" Ayumi yelled, "Those child spirits didn`t give a crap about the killer`s stupid repentance! Give me back Suzumoto-san!" she said, starting to cry. Miss Yui and Honda could only watch as she had her little temper tantrum. Just then however, "I`ve said it before and I`ll say it again: Your voice really travels" a voice said. They turned towards the voice and discovered, it was Yoshiki, "Kishinuma-kun!" the girls yelled. "Yoshiki!" Honda said, Yoshiki then began walking before falling onto one knee. "You okay, Shinosaki, Miss Yui?" he asked, "You`re one to ask! What on earth happened to you? There`s blood dripping from your forehead!" Miss Yui exclaimed. "Well, as soon as you ran after Shinosaki, I got struck in the noggin from behind…Gik" Yoshiki explained, clenching his forehead in pain. Ayumi kneeled down to make sure he was alright, "But I`m fine don`t worry. Dunno where exactly, but I was locked up in some gloomy little room. The child spirits were there…along with some really big dude holding a hammer" he finished. "Yoshikazu" Honda mumbled, "…How…did you get here, then?" Ayumi asked. " Well after a little while in that room, I lost consciousness again…and when I woke up I was in the first floor hallway" Yoshiki replied, "Either way, I`m just glad you`re alright" Ayumi said. "Me too" Miss Yui said, "Wouldn`t want you to end up like me" Honda said, "I don`t know how much more of this I can take. I don`t want anyone else to die" Ayumi said.

"I…am not mistaken" Naho said, interrupting them, "If those child spirits were to find peace, even if they had to be appeased one by one…then these closed spaces, given shape by their bound souls, should not be able to remain in existence". "We let them hear the killer`s regrets though" Yoshiki pointed out, "…and it did nothing to help us! What kind of person are we dealing with anyway?". "The man with the hammer who attacked you…He was their murderer" Naho said, "It seems he`s got a violent streak even in death. He harms the living indiscriminately. So your first order of business should be to calm him down", "And how are we supposed to do that?" Ayumi asked. "Based on my mentor`s research, that doll you have would be a good place to start" Naho replied. "When he was alive it belonged to him. His mother gave it to him and he relied on it to keep him leveled and in balance. I`m sure he`s looking for it", "Hold on…Who`s this mentor of yours?" Yoshiki asked. "My personal affairs are none of your concern" Naho replied with the room shaking. "Sorry about that. *ahem* You`ll need to find that man`s body or his remains anyway" she said calm again. "It should be in this school somewhere. If you find him and return the doll…everything will be juuuust fine" and with that she disappeared. "What the hell was that all about?" Yoshiki wondered, "So I was right" Honda said. "What do you mean Tsutsuki-kun?" Miss Yui asked, "If what she said is true, then by appeasing those children you could meet up with the others again" Honda explained. "Really?" Ayumi asked, "But first things first, how are you holding up Yoshiki?" Honda asked. "The guy had lousy aim, but managed to hit me with the handle" he replied, "Be grateful, if he had hit you dead on you`d be in my condition" Honda said. "You`re lucky I have some cloth bandages with me. I`ll see what I can do about dressing that wound" Ayumi said, after Yoshiki made a sarcastic comment they set of to find the children. "Wait, you mentioned the name Yoshikazu, right?" Miss Yui asked, "Yeah, that`s the guy`s name. Yoshikazu Yanagihori, the son of the principle" Honda replied. The three of them then went to find something of use.

"Gonta! Gonta-kun!" Nana and Ryutaro were yelling, after he had found out that Yoshikazu was the one responsible for the deaths of Nari and Honda he had run of. Eventually they found him, "What the hell were you thinking? We were worried about you dumbass!" Ryutaro yelled at him. "You can`t just run of like that" Nana scolded him, Gonta just stood there like a statue. "I wasn`t thinking. I just ran ahead" he replied, "I`m sorry, I just feel so useless. I wanted to avenge their deaths, not caring if I died. At least you look fine". "Do you have any idea what could have happened to us because of you, huh? Don`t you care about your friends? Doesn`t seem like it to me asshole! An apology isn`t gonna cut it this time! Let`s just keep moving" Ryutaro said, angrily walking ahead with Nana traling behind him. Gonta went after them and noticed something different. Nana was really quiet, even more than usual. He then went in front of Ryutaro, "Like I said, an apology isn`t enough" he said. "I understand, but that doesn`t mean you can scare Nana like that" Gonta replied, Ryutaro looked over at his girlfriend who was shaking and looked really scared. _Did I cause this?_ Ryutaro asked himself, "Look, I know it won`t cut it, but I`ll apologize as many times as needed. You know you would have done the same thing, you know what it`s like to be in love. Let`s just forgive and forget, okay?" Gonta asked, a little red from admitting he was in love with an outstretched hand. "…Right, for everyone`s sake" Ryutaro said, shaking Gonta`s hand, "If only you could have told her". Gonta mumbled something and Nana smiled at the two of them as Ryutaro turned to her, "Sorry, I didn`t mean to scare you" he said with an apologetic look. She giggled and kissed him, "It`s okay I forgive you, but if we find a way to get home, you`ll go with me and leave things here to Gonta-kun" she said. He nodded and the three of them went to look for Satoshi. Yuka smiled, happy things worked out and grabbed Nana`s hand. After not to long, another earthquake acurred and they all lost conciosness, the last thing Gonta saw was a tall figure.


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: I own nothing except my Oc`s. Corpse Party is owned by Team Gris-Gris.**

As the three of them searched, the doll began to speak again. "From red door, six steps horse thirteen paces rooster" it said. They followed the instructions and found a bag beneath the floorboards. Checking the contents of it, they found a human tongue. "Why the hell is there a tongue in this bag? And whose is it?" Miss Yui asked, "Royu Yoshizawa" Honda replied, appearing. "The bag has his name on it" he said, "Isn`t he one of those children?" Yoshiki asked. "Yes, he`s the boy" Honda replied, "Return it…return it" the doll said. "I guess we should return it" Miss Yui said not knowing what else to do, the others nodded and they looked for him. They found him in the infirmary, "You need to let him see it" Honda said. "I was afraid of that" Yoshiki said, they walked into his line of sight. "Royu-kun!" Ayumi shouts catching his attention, "This is yours, I`m giving it to you" she said handing him the tongue. "My tongue. Miss thank you" he said before disappearing, causing the room to shake. After the shaking stopped, and Ayumi used Yoshiki`s shirt to blow her nose, they went to find the other tongues.

Satoshi`s group had found the cusdains key and used it to open the door to the cusdains closet. They found a TV and a casete player hooked up. Despite it being rather recent, it wasn`t plugged into the TV. Meaning it couldn`t be used. "Now what?" Seiko asked and Naomi and Satoshi only shock their heads in response.

As the three of them continued to search, the came across a locker room. There, Yoshiki found Gonta lying there, "Gonta!" Yoshiki said, running towards him while Miss Yui looked after Ayumi who had begun nose bleeding while grabbing her head. "You okay, Shinosaki-san?" she asked, "Y-Yeah…I`m fine" Ayumi replied shivering, they went over to Yoshiki and saw Gonta as well. After he woke up, Miss Yui asked, "How did you get here?". "I don`t know, after the earthquake everything went dark" he replied simply. "You okay Shinosaki?" he asked, seeing her shiver, "I`m fine…don`t worry" she replied. They then explained what they were doing and why. They then went outside and found a pool in the rain, "Miss Yui, you should take Shinosaki inside, me and Gonta`ll handle this. Besides, it`s better then you two freezing out here" Yoshiki said. "What if a spirit attacks you, huh?" Ayumi asked, "If it happens, I`ll run to go get you" Gonta said. Miss Yui and Ayumi reluctantly agreed, "…Thankyou…" Ayumi mumbled. Gonta smiled while Yoshiki just looked confused. As they looked around, they found a key that had a note attached to it. "Pump room huh?" Yoshiki said, "I`ve had enough" a voice said. Then a splash was heard, "Huh?" Yoshiki wondered. Gonta ran towards the locker they came from, but Miss Yui met him outside, "Where`s Shinosaki-san?" she asked. "Wait, that means, Kishinuma! Shinosaki`s in the pool!" he yelled. Yoshiki then jumped into the pool while Gonta was scanning the surface. "There!" he said, pointing at a spot. Yoshiki swam to the spot and dived there. He then came to the surface with Ayumi in his hands.

"Well, how is she?" Miss Yui asked. Gonta was checking Ayumi`s pulse, "She`s fine, she needs CPR though" he replied. They turned to Yoshiki, "Fine" he said irritated. He did it twice and Ayumi began to cough. "…Wh-What happened?" she asked, "You`re okay" Gonta said. "Why did you do that?" Yoshiki asked, "Wait, you didn`t yell for me?" Ayumi replied confused. "I heard you call for me, then everything went dark" she explained, "So that`s why you just suddenly walked out" Miss Yui said. "Must be the spirits messing with you again" Gonta said, "I got something stuck in my tooth" Ayumi said. "Let`s try to use one of the showers" Yoshiki said, none of them worked however. "Let`s try to use the rain outside" Gonta said, the others agreed and they did just that. "Does it work?" Yoshiki asked, "Yeah, surprisingly it worked well" Ayumi replied. "Since we found the key to the pump room, let`s check it out" Yoshiki said. He went in the room with Ayumi and Miss Yui while Gonta waited outside against the others wishes. _Just who could have brought me here? _He wondered, the sound of the water in the pool going the drain shock him out of his thoughts. He went into the now empty pool and saw more corpses. "Goddammit" he mumbled, he saw a bag in the spigot and looked inside. "There it is" he said, "Found anything?" Yoshiki asked, seeing him down there. Gonta tossed him the bag and jumped back,"Woah!" Miss Yui said in surprise. "That`s two of them" Yoshiki said, "Only one left" Ayumi said.

As they were walking, the doll began to speak again. "Under the floor boards where your friend was splattered" it said and laughed. Ayumi then threw the doll away and fell to her knees. "If that`s where it is…I don`t think we will EVER be able to get it" Yoshiki yelled. "Is somebody there?" a voice asked. Then Morishige came into view, "Morishige! You`re alive!" Yoshiki exclaimed, "Ah, Kishinuma. And Miss Yui and our class rep! I`m very glad to see you safe and sound" Morishige said. Ayumi then sobbed and moaned, still on her knees, "Huh! What happened?" Morishige asked, "And why is Gonta with you?". "It`s…a long story" Yoshiki said, "How did you get here?" Gonta asked. "I was in the second wing, then I suddenly lost consciousness. Then I woke up here and you?" Morishige replied, "Same thing, only I woke up in a locker room" Gonta replied. "What`s that bag you have there?" he asked, "Oh this? I found it under the floorboards in the hallway" Morishige replied. "Do want it? Please take it. I`m merely looking for someone, so I don`t need it" he said, handing Gonta the bag. "Well I should get going. Is something wrong class rep? You look like you`ve seen a ghost" he said, "Also Mochida said we should meet up in classroom 1-A" and with that he was gone. _What`s with him? One moment he`s taking pictures of a corpse then the other he`s acting all calm _Gonta thought, then looked inside the bag. "That`s all of them" he said, "Then let`s do it. The sooner we can find the others the better" Miss Yui said, the students nodded and they went to find the children. "Tokiko Tsjui! Yuki Kanno!" Ayumi yelled and the girls walked towards them. "These are yours" Gonta said as he handed them their tongues. "Thank you Onii-chan" the girls said in unison. Then a giant earthquake occurred and the four of them lost consciousness.

With Satoshi, Naomi and Seiko, a bar on the celling fell on Satoshi`s head and he lost consciousness. "Satoshi! Mochida!" Naomi and Seiko yelled, then they also lost consciousness. Ryutaro`s group also lost consciousness while looking for Gonta. Yoshiki then woke up and looked around, "Is this…our classroom?" he wondered. It was, he then went to wake Ayumi and Miss Yui. "Shinosaki! Miss Yui wake up!" he said, after Ayumi coughed she and Miss Yui woke up. "Take a look around you! I can`t believe it myself…but we are here!" he yelled, they looked around, "We`re back? Really? Is this…really our school?" Ayumi asked. "It is. Here`s my desk" he said, "Mine too! I can`t believe it!" Ayumi exclaimed. "That`s wonderful" Miss Yui said, Gonta had woken up thanks to Yoshiki`s yelling. He looked around and couldn`t believe it, _We`re here…we`re back _he thought. He also noticed that the others weren`t there, _Maybe they`re in the halls_ he thought as he went to look while Yoshiki, Ayumi and Miss Yui were all hugging. The halls were pitch black and no one were there. "AAAHHHH!" he heard someone yell, he then went back in and saw the corner engulfed in darkness. "What the hell is that?" Yoshiki asked, "Stay close!" Miss Yui yelled. Out of the darkness came one of the children, "It`s…you!" Yoshiki yelled. It was the spirit named Yuki Kanno, "It was a rainy evening after school…just like this one" she began. Yoshiki was about to say something, but Gonta stopped him. "…on the day I was kidnapped. I remember having a fight with my mom that morning", "Wh-Why is she telling us this?" Ayumi asked. "I-I have no idea" Yoshiki replied, Miss Yui only shook her head and Gonta stayed silent. "I didn`t want to see mom…so after school, instead of going home…I`d stay in the outdoor walkway, and watch the rain" Yuki continued. "That`s when Mr. Yoshikazu showed up and sat down next to me. I told him about the fight with my mom and he just kept saying, uh-hun, uh-huh… He was sick and couldn`t speak much, but he was very kind.

I really liked him, but then…" she began sobbing, the others stayed silent. "You four are nice people" she stated, "I`m so sorry". _She`s so tiny, she must be _"A fifth grader. Yuki Kanno, right?" Ayumi asked, "Ah…Thank you for what you did back there. For trying to help those of us…who were killed in that school" Yuki replied. "Didn`t we succeed though? So why are you still here?" Yoshiki asked, "No…you didn`t" Yuki replied. "But we returned your tongues! We gave you back the ability to speak!" Miss Yui exclaimed, "And we even got your murderer to repent for what he did," Ayumi said. "Is it just…you can`t forgive him?" Gonta asked, "Appeasing us isn`t about forgiveness. It doesn`t matter if we forgive or not. Repentance is between the criminal and the victim. It`s the sole act able to move us" Yuki replied. "We exist as fragments of the sacred ground with Heavenly Host is sealed. I believe moving us…is your best option. But…it`s not enough. His repentance…just wasn`t enough". "So you`re saying…the words spoken by his doll…weren`t enough to appease you?" Ayumi asked. "That`s…not…" Yuki became silent, "So, what then? Why do you feel the need to trap innocents in there?" Yoshiki asked. "You child spirits are the ones who summed us there, aren`t you?", "That`s…not true" Yuki replied. "What do you mean by that?" Miss Yui asked, "We just hold the closed spaces together. "But you…you killed Suzumoto didn`t you?" Yoshiki asked, "Wait, let`s hear her out," Ayumi suggested. "What choice do we have?" Gonta asked, Miss Yui and Yoshiki reluctantly agreed. "I`m just glad I was able to get even the four of you back to safety" Yuki said, "Why the hell are you suddenly concerned for us?" Yoshiki asked. "I heard about a situation like this from onee-chan once," Ayumi stated. "A lost soul whose life ended painfully and abruptly, leaving her in a mountain of worries and regrets. Kida like stopping short on the edge of madness…with all sorts of thoughts and feelings stuck in your head and you just act without thinking" she explained. "Your sister`s a medium or something" Yoshiki asked, "Yeah…something like that" Ayumi replied.

"Please Yuki-chan, you have to bring the others here to!" Miss Yui exclaimed. "I don`t…think it`s possible anymore" Yuki said. "What? Why?" Miss Yui asked, "The closed spaces" Gonta replied. "Yes, that`s right" Yuki said, "Because the closed spaces have trapped so many innocent souls…and their hatred has nowhere to go… it feeds on the minds of those bound there. It won`t be long…until I go back to attacking people like you without mercy". "So we have to go back to square one…damn" Gonta said, while Yoshiki grabbed his head in frustration. "Can you please tell us why it didn`t work the first time?" Miss Yui asked, Yuki became silent. "Bad memories?" Gonta asked and Yuki nodded. "You have some too?" she asked, Gonta nodded silently, looking away. "If you really want to know, I`ll tell you everything that happened" Yuki said, she the gabbed Ayumi`s hand who started to panic.

Everything was dark, all Ayumi could hear were the cries of small children, wanting to go home. She then heard them yelling, the sound of stabbing and cutting. The cloth that covered her eyes was taken of, and what she saw next shocked her. "Sa-Sachiko Shinosaki" she said with a shaking voice. Sachiko looked down at her and then started giggling with an evil grin. She then brought the scissors near Ayumi`s left eye, "No…No!" Ayumi yelled. Sachiko stabbed the eye, laughing while Ayumi was screaming in pain. "It`ll be all over if you just die already" Sachiko said, digging the scissors into Ayumi`s eye. She then pulled the eye out, and procceded to cut off the tongue as Ayumi kept yelling.

In the second wing, Morishige was still searching, "How long have I been here? It must be night by now" he said to himself. He sat down on the stairs, "Mayu, where are you?" he asked himself. "You must be helpless without me. No, that`s not the reason I`m trying to find you, nothing so noble. You, your face, your voice that would always say "Shige-nii", you were saving me. So please, Mayu…I need you. Please, show yourself". "Damn, just once more. I have to see the suffering of others. It`s the only thing keeping me sane. And I am still sane…I am" he said, looking through pictures on his phone. He then began to laugh, "My my, I`ve taken so many pictures of the dead, haven`t I? It`s weird, they`re all honest to goodness real corpses, yet to me they all look fake, like they`re nothing but props". He then scrolled to the picture the Mochida siblings saw him take. "This one`s the flashiest by far. Absolutely breathtaking, all the blood and guts just lying there. And to think, this was once a human being. She must be embarrassed to show her face there. No I can`t be thinking like this". Just then his phone rang, "Hello?" he answered. "Don`t…look" a voice said, "Don`t…look". "Please…don`t look at me… Stop staring at my insides… Shige-nii…please", at the realization who that voice belonged to, Morishige lost it. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" he yelled, realizing that he had been staring at the insides of Mayu.

Back with the others, Ayumi woke up after having yelled for a good few minutes now, "Pull yourself together Shinosaki! Shinosaki!" Yoshiki told her. "Are you okay Shinosaki?" he asked, she then started crying into his chest. "Thank goodness she`s alright" Miss Yui said, "What she saw was what I saw before my death" Yuki stated. "She`s right, I took her place" Ayumi said, "What gave you the idea to do that?" Miss Yui asked angrily. "It`s okay Miss Yui, I asked for it. Plus we know the real identity of the murderer now" Ayumi said. "Wait, we had the wrong person?" Miss Yui asked, "Yeah, it wasn`t Yoshikazu. It was Sachiko. Yoshikazu was just the kidnapper, he was covering in the corner while the murderers happened" Ayumi explained. _If Sachiko can get Yoshikazu scared, then she`s dangerous _Gonta thought. "Yuki-chan, please take us back" Ayumi begged, "Are you sure? Once I bring you there, I can`t bring you back here" Yuki asked. "We have to warn Mochida-kun and the others" Ayumi said, "Let`s do this guys, for our friends". "Yeah" Gonta said, "Count me in" Miss Yui said. Yoshiki remained silent, "Kishinuma" Gonta said, causing Yoshiki to turn towards him. "I know you don`t want to go back there, hell none of us want to, but consider this. Even if we can`t save those who are dead, we can at least try to save those who are alive" Gonta explained. Yoshiki scratched his head in thought, _I was hoping to at least see Miki one last time, but oh well, he`s right _he thought. "Let`s go" Yoshiki said and with that, the four of them followed Yuki back into Heavenly Host. Once there, Yuki warned them that the next time they saw her they should run. After she handed them a baby statue, she disappeared. "Doesn`t it feel different?" Yoshiki asked, "Very" Ayumi replied.

Satoshi slowly woke up, having a really bad head ace. _What happened? My head hurts like hell _he thought, he then noticed something in his hand. _What`s in my hand? It`s really tender…like some sort of… meat? What is it? _he thought. He then saw what he was grabbing, it was Naomi`s breast. He yelped and let go "Tsk tsk Mochida-kun" Seiko said with her usual cat grin. "I-I didn`t mean to" Satoshi exclaimed, Naomi then woke up. "S-Satoshi?" she said, "I`m sorry Naomi I didn`t…" but she cut him off. "Your face is really red, is your head okay? A beam fell on your head during the quake" she said, "It`s not bleeding anymore at least" Satoshi replied. "That`s good" Naomi said, the TV then suddenly turned on. All three of them turned towards it. The video showed a reporter named Kou Kibiki and his camera man Taguchi Shougo inside Heavenly Host. They were surprised at just how many dead bodies there were, they also mentioned a "way out", but the tape ended before anything more was said. "I guess that`s the end" Satoshi said, "I wonder what this `way out 'might be" Naomi said. "Either way, we should get going to find the others" Seiko pointed out, "Right" Satoshi and Naomi replied in unison. As they exited the room, they saw that the school had completely changed. "Looks like the school expanded around us, again" Naomi pointed out, "Looks like it, let`s go" Satoshi said. "Hold on a second, Satoshi" Naomi said, "What is it Naomi?" he asks. "You`ve got splinters all over your back. Let me get rid of them" she replied, while she did Seiko smiled at them.

Meanwhile, Ayumi`s group were just walking around. "Shinosaki" Yoshiki said, "What is it?" Ayumi asked. "Are you okay? There`s some blood on…the back of your skirt" Yoshiki replied, "What seriously?" Ayumi asked. "Did you scrape your butt on a piece of wood or something? Looks pain-" she cut him off, "Shut the hell up already! Geez! Just, look the other way!" Ayumi shouted and then stormed off. "*sigh* Kishinuma-kun, you don`t usually say things like that to a girl" Miss Yui said, disappointed. Gonta and Yoshiki simultaneously face palmed while saying, "Goddammit" in unison, "I better go apologize" Yoshiki said and went in the direction Ayumi went. "That boy, doesn`t he have any manners at all?" Ayumi asked herself, she looked at the back of her skirt. "What do I do about this? I don`t have my gym bag so a change of clothes are out of the question. I don`t want Mochida-kun to see me like this though. Goddammit…goddammitgoddammitgoddammit" she said while on the floor. "Shinosaki" Yoshiki said, having caught up with her, "What is it now?" she asked irritated. "I`m sorry…I guess I should`ve thought before I spoke. Please forgive me" Yoshiki said while bowing, Ayumi just stood there, surprised by his actions. _He didn`t just apologize, he bowed too. Maybe he isn`t just a delinquent after all _Ayumi thought, to Yoshiki`s surprise she brought him into a hug. "I forgive you, just think before you speak next time" she said, "Right" he replied, and then she pulled away. "Huh, what`s this?" Ayumi noticed something on the ground, "It`s a Kisaragi student ID, that means someone we know must be nearby! It`s Nakashima-san`s, it even has the scrap from the Sachiko charm" she happily exclaimed. "That means she might be nearby" Yoshiki said, "Nakashima-san! Nakashima!" they both yelled. "Guess she`s not THAT close" Yoshiki muttered, "She can`t have gone too far, come on" Ayumi said. Gonta and Yui came running towards them, "I heard you yell Nakashima-san`s name, why?" Yui asked. "We found her student ID, we thought she would be close by, but she wasn`t. But she can`t have gotten far" Ayumi replied. " Then let`s try to find her and the others" Yui stated, "Right" the students said in unison.

Not long after, they spotted Naomi, Satoshi and Seiko across a chasm. "There they are! Satoshi, Nakashima Shinohara!" Yoshiki yelled, catching their attention. "Yoshiki, Shinosaki, Gonta, Miss Yui. I was hoping to see you again" Satoshi said, "Class rep! Thank goodness, I was hoping to run into you!" Naomi exclaimed. "Alright, you guys are okay!" Seiko yelled, "And so are you! Yui said relieved. "Yoshiki" Satoshi said, "Heh heh, pretty sore lot we`ve drawn eh?" Yoshiki asked. They then told the others what had happened to Mayu. "Oh god no, poor Suzumoto" Naomi said, "Suzume, why? She didn`t deserve it" Seiko said. "Why…why. We were laughing in the classroom a minute ago. Why did this happen to us?" Satoshi yelled, "*deep breath' Anyway, the murderer is Sachiko, so be careful" Ayumi said. "The girl in the red dress, but wasn`t she a victim?" Satoshi asked, "No, she was the one who committed the murderers" Yoshiki replied. "Onii-chan!" they heard someone yell, Satoshi turned in the direction of the voice. "Yuka!" he exclaimed, Yuka ran towards him and hugged him, crying into his chest. "Thank god she`s alright" Yui stated, then two others came. "Nana, Ryutaro!" Gonta exclaimed, "Gonta-kun, thank goodness you`re alright!" Nana said. "Sorry to worry you…again" Gonta said, "It`s alright, but what happened?" Ryutaro asked. "I was brought to some locker room" Gonta replied, "I see" Ryutaro said. "Thanks for taking care of Yuka while I couldn`t" Satoshi said, "It was nothing" the young couple told him while smiling. Honda`s spirit then appeared, "Looks like most of us are here" he said. The others all nodded in unison, "Honda, do think you could send Nana and Ryutaro home?" Gonta asked. "Sorry, no can do, besides I have a feeling that it wouldn`t be that easy." Honda replied. Gonta nodded, seeing that Honda had a point.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I`ve written yet at over 3000 words. This is the second last chapter of act one or the Blood Covered arc if you will. Hope you have enjoyed this so far, I know I have and that you will look forward to act two. **


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: I own nothing except my Oc`s. Corpse Party is owned by Team Gris-Gris. This is the last chapter of the Blood Covered arc, so enjoy.**

"Based on what Naho-san and Yuki-chan have told us…if we can get Sachiko to express remorse for her actions…then the three victims she killed will be appeased…and the field around this school will be lifted…and we should, in theory, be able to get out of here and go home" Ayumi said. "How do we get to express remorse?" Honda asked, "That is the question" Seiko replied. "Well, what can you tell us about this `way out`you mentioned?" Miss Yui asked, "Not much unfortunately" Naomi replied. "The reporter talked about some specific way of getting home…but he was cut off before he could explain it. When it ended, he was looking for a blank tape. So there`s probably a continuation somewhere. Look for a label that says, `Kibiki Research Data Follow up`" she said. "Wait, did you say Kibiki?" Ayumi asked, "Yeah that`s right" Naomi replied. "If we could find out what sort of method he had in mind, we won`t have to get mixed up with ghosts and curses anymore. It seems a lot simpler than… how`d you put it? Appeasing the spirits?" she said. "The problem is, it won`t fix anything" Ayumi stated, "Escaping by putting the spirits to rest. That`s the method Naho-san explained to me. And I don`t think it`s the same as Kibiki`s `way out" she said. "Still, we need to know more about this `way out` first. How about Satoshi`s group tries to find that tape they mentioned, while Shinosaki`s group goes to find ways to get Sachiko to express remorse. Once you`ve found something, meet up back here and wait for the others" Honda said, "Sounds like a plan" Satoshi said. "Satoshi, got something for ya" Yoshiki said as he handed over the marble statue, "Not sure why, but that girl ghost we made friends with told me to give this to you". "Let`s go" Ayumi said, Class rep…take care okay?" Naomi said. "Nakashima-san…Don`t…get too close to Mochida-kun" Ayumi said, leaving Naomi confused.

"Hey Shinosaki" Yoshiki said, "What is it?" Ayumi asked. "Don`t think you look discouraged enough. Try scowling somemore" Yoshiki replied. "Nakashima-san`s student ID and her paper doll scrap. I forgot to give them back. I let my personal feelings get in the way, I`m the class representative for God`s sake" Ayumi pointed out. "Not in here you aren`t. Here you`re plain old Ayumi Shinosaki…and you were just being honest. I probably would have done the same if I were in your shoes" Yoshiki stated. "Seriously?" Ayumi asked, "Yeah?" Yoshiki replied. "That…actually made me feel a bit better, thanks" Ayumi said, "Don`t mention it" Yoshiki said. "Even if we did track down Sachiko, I have no idea on how we could get her to express remorse though" Ayumi said, "Well then, let`s at least find Morishige-kun and even if we have to use that way out, escape this place together" Miss Yui said. "You bet!" Yoshiki and Ayumi said in unison, Gonta just stayed silent. "Are you okay Gonta? You`ve been really quiet" Yoshiki asked, "Oh, I`m fine. Just…thinking" Gonta replied. As Honda watched the two groups leave he thought, _I have a feeling the real hell is about to begin_.

After they searched for a while, the door to the second wing finally appeared. "Wow, you weren`t kidding. There`s a hole other building" Naomi exclaimed, "Let`s go, we should be able to find something there" Satoshi said. As they went into the building and turned right, they saw a terrifying sight. "Ahhh!" the Kisaragi students yelled, "N-Nari-chan…Chihaya-chan" Nana said quietly, before falling to her knees and breaking into tears. _These weren`t here when we passed by a while ago. Who the hell moved them? _Ryutaro asked himself while hugging Nana to comfort her. Just then however, a figure burst through the door. "AHHHHHH!" everyone screamed, Ryutaro went in front of Nana in a defensive stance. "Your time here is up" the figure said as it brought a hand towards the two of them. After a bright flash of light, they were gone. The others took this opportunity to run away, "You`re next Gonta" the figure stated. Satoshi found a cell phone near the staircase, "This is…Morishige`s cell phone" he said. The others gathered around him, there was a video on it. The video was only the sound of Morishige laughing manically and the sound of smashing. Then the sound of smashing glass was heard and the video ended. "Morishige" Satoshi said, "W-Why did this have to happen?" Seiko asked on the brink of tears. Naomi and Yuka mourned silently, "I`ll check if Gonta`s friends are still there" Satoshi said. He did just that, but they were gone. "What happened? Well, wherever they are I hope they`re okay" Satoshi said, he then noticed something on the ground. "Bingo!" he shouted, it was a tape labeled "Kibiki`s Research Data Follow Up". "What did you find Satoshi?" Naomi asked, hearing him shout, "I found it, the tape" he replied. "That`s great Mochida!" Seiko exclaimed, "Now we watch this tape and see what it tells us" Satoshi said. The girls nodded and they headed back to the Custodian's Closet.

Ryutaro slowly woke up, "Nrg…where am I?" he asked. He then looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Is this…Nana`s classroom?" he asked, he then saw Nana lying on the floor. He ran over to her, "Nana Nana!" he said, shaking her. She woke up, "Ryutaro?" she mumbled. "Look around, isn`t this your classroom?" Ryutaro asked and Nana looked around. "It is, but how?" she asked, "I`m not sure, but we…er I have to tell your classmates about your…friends' fate" Ryutaro replied. Nana looked down, "I will tell them about Nari-chan and Chihaya-chan. You can tell your dad about Gonta-kun`s brother" she said. "If that`s what you want" Ryutaro said, Nana smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Walk down the hall and take a left. It`s the quickest way out the school" she said, Ryutaro nodded and went out the classroom.

As they continued to look, Ayumi`s group found notes written by Naho scattered around the school. They mostly said what Naho had discovered about the place, but not much else. As they neared a door, blood splatter in the shape of a hand formed on the window. Then the girl in the red dress, Sachiko, went inside. "There she is, let`s follow her" Ayumi said, they did just that. The room they entered was a science lab, complete with an anatomical model. They found another note in the back of the desks. They picked it up and went back to the entrance. "Is it just me or did the anatomical model move?" Yoshiki asked, in response Ayumi pushed him. "I told you to not say things like that!" she shouted, "You just love scarring me like that don`t you?". "What, no I never", but Ayumi`s shouting cut him off, "Don`t say it, don`t even think it! I hate you!" she yelled. "Shinosaki" Yoshiki mumbled, "I hate you!" Ayumi yelled. The anatomical model then went behind Ayumi and tried to grab her neck, but Yoshiki pulled her away before it could grab her. "Kishinuma-kun, Shinosaki-san!" Miss Yui yelled, "Kizami?" Gonta mumbled, recognizing the anatomical model. It turned towards Gonta, "So you recognize me? It will make your death all the more pleasing" Kizami said with a twisted grin. He still had the same manaicall look in his eyes, but half his body was skinned now. Miss Yui tried to open the door, "We`re locked in" she said after the door wasn`t opening. Kizami pulled out a pair of scissors and tried to stab Gonta in the face. He missed the face, but still hit Gonta`s shoulder. "Gonta-kun!" Ayumi and Miss Yui yelled while Gonta crouched in pain and grabbed his shoulder. Before Kizami could try again, Yoshiki had grabbed the stand that Kizami had been standing on and swung it to his face, knocking of his head. Ayumi noticed there was a key back where they found the note and picked it up. She unlocked the door and they went outside.

"How bad is it?" Yoshiki asked, "It hurts, but I`ll manage" Gonta replied. "I think it would be best to cover up the wound with something" Ayumi protested. "She`s right, there`s no need to act so tough" Yoshiki said, Gonta thought for a little bit. "Alright" he said, "Sadly, I don`t have anything that could help" Miss Yui said. "Me neither" Yoshiki said, "All I have is this ribbon, which won`t help much" Ayumi said, pulling it out of her skirt pocket. Honda then appeared with an emergency kit in his hand. "This should help" he said, handing it to Miss Yui. "Thanks Tsutsuki-kun" Miss Yui said, she took the kit, found some bandages and wrapped them around Gonta`s shoulder. "Thanks" he said, "We can`t just let you walk around with a wound like that" Yui said. Honda scratched his head, "You okay Honda?" Yoshiki asked. "It`s just…my memory`s so fuzzy. I feel like there`s something I should remember, but can`t. Anyway thanks for looking after Gonta" Honda replied. "Think nothing of it, it`s what friends are for" Yoshiki said, "Right, Satoshi`s group is about to watch that follow up tape he mentioned. If you hurry you should be able to see it with them" Honda said. They nodded and went back to where they met them. Before leaving, Gonta looked at Honda. _I`ll do what I can to keep our friends safe, count on it _he thought and followed Yui, Yoshiki and Ayumi. Honda then silently followed them, wanting to see what was on that tape.

After the two groups met outside the Custdains Closet, where the floor had fixed itself, they went inside to watch the tape. "What happened Gonta?" Satoshi asked, "He got stabbed in the shoulder. Luckily Honda found some bandages for us to use" Yoshiki said. "That`s good, Tsutsuki" Naomi said, "Yeah" Honda said, reviling himself. "Do you remember seeing me in the infirmary?" Naomi asked, "So that`s it" Honda said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Naomi and Seiko asked, "That`s the thing I can`t remember. I don`t remember that, what happened? " Honda asked. "You saved me from some misty figure, but then you knocked me out" Naomi replied, "Why didn`t you ask me earlier?" Honda asked. "It didn`t come to mind until now" Naomi replied. They then went into the Custdains Closet to watch the tape. "Wait, where`s Nana and Ryutaro?" Gonta asked, "Some figure sent them somewhere. I don`t know where thought" Seiko replied. "I just hope they are safe" Gonta said, "Me too" Honda said. Satoshi put the tape into the cassete player and the screen showed Kibiki in the room they were in. "I should never have come here" Kibiki said with shaky breathing. "I can`t lose hope…If anyone`s watching this tape…there`s a way out, and I`m going to tell you what it is right now. You need to perform the Sachiko ritual correctly. Say the line once for each person present, then one more for Sachiko and put all your paper scraps together" he explained. Knocking on the door was heard, "I wish I`d never done it" Kibiki said. The knocking got louder and louder, "Kibiki-sensei" was heard aswell. It was Naho, but her voice sounded almost possessed. "KIBIKI-SENSEI!" Naho shouted, knocking on the door until it broke open. She then went over to grab a hold of his neck and choke him. He eventually died and Naho, covered in a dark purple aura, stopped moving and the tape ended.

"That`s the correct way?" Honda asked, "Yes it is" a voice said. Kibiki`s spirit then appeared, "You`re Kibiki-sensei" Ayumi said. "That is correct" Kibiki said. "What I don`t get is if that`s the correct way to do the charm, why would that Naho write something else on her blog?" Gonta asked. "My guess is she did it on porpoise to give her mentor more test subjects" Honda said, "Wouldn`t surprise me" Yoshiki said. "Does that mean others have done it to?" Kibiki asked, "Most likely, Naho-san`s blog is popular" Ayumi replied. "Even if we know how to perform the charm we still don`t know how to appease Sachiko" Honda said, "How about Shinosaki`s group goes to confront Naho and Satoshi`s group tries to find more info on Sachiko". "Not a bad idea" Kibik said, "Nakashima-san, here this is yours" Ayumi said handing Naomi her student ID. "My student ID and paper doll scrap! Thank you class rep!" Naomi said, "No problem, just try to not lose it" Ayumi said. She then took a picture of Naho`s and Kibiki`s corpses in the closet, "Kishinuma-kun, Miss Yui, Gonta-kun let`s go" she said. "Good luck and be careful" Seiko said, "Stay safe" Naomi and Satoshi said. "Right, same to you" Yoshiki said, leaving with Ayumi, Yui and Gonta. "Hey, there`s something behind the corpses" Seiko said, noticing it while looking into the locker, "Let`s go then" Satoshi said and the two other girls followed him. There was whole back room like area with a latter on the wall. Naomi began climbing it quickly and Seiko went after her. "Yuka, you go now" Satoshi said, but Yuka shock her head. Honda whispered something into Satoshi`s ear, he nodded and said, "Oh, then I`ll go first. Once I`m at the top I`ll call for you, then you will come straight up here". "Okay" Yuka said. Satoshi climbed the latter, "Yuka, come up here!" Satoshi yelled, "Okay!" Yuka yelled back. She then climbed the latter and Honda simply jumped up there. "Wait, isn`t this the girls lavatory?" Honda asked, "Yeah…it is" Naomi replied, remembering how Seiko hung herself there. "Why would that latter lead us here?" Satoshi asked, Yuka saw something on the ground and picked it up. "Onii-chan" she said, pulling Satoshi`s sleeve, "What is it Yuka?" he asked. "Here" Yuka said, handing him the key she found, there was a note attached to it that said "Principal`s office". "Seems like this is the key to the Principal`s office" Satoshi said, just before they left, a figure appeared in the doorway. "Ep!" Yuka squealed, hiding behind Satoshi, "You again" Satoshi exclaimed. Honda looked at the figure closely, _It can`t be…but the resemblance is uncanny. There`s no way_ he thought. "What did you do to Gonta`s friends?" Seiko asked, "Heh heh" the figure simply started laughing. "So those two were friends of Gonta huh? Even with that key, you`re still missing something" it said, "What`s that?" Honda asked. Rather than answering, the figure disappeared in an instant. They walked outside the lavatories, "What could he have meant?" Seiko asked. While they were pondering, Honda`s spirit began leaving. _At least they will be a little more safe now _he thought, he then held his stomach, trying to ignore the pain and left.

Ayumi`s group found Naho in a library, "Well if it isn`t Ayumi Shinosaki. How are you holding up?" Naho asked. "Naho-san, I have some info I`d like to tell you" Ayumi said, "You have my attention, what`d you find?" Naho asked. Ayumi told her what they had found out about the murder case. "So Sachiko was the murderer? I had no idea…" Naho said, "Very interesting indeed. Thank you for providing me with this valuable information" Naho said, "At any rate, I have someone I need to find" she was about to leave. "I`m not done talking to you yet" Ayumi said, causing Naho to stop in the doorway. "But I have no interest in what you have to say" Naho said, "I wonder who that boy in the staff room was, a classmate or a brother perhaps" Gonta flinched at the word brother. "There`s a bond of love between you to that keeps you going. It would be nice to have someone like that worry about me. It`s…quite intriguing" Naho said and then began giggling loudly. Finally at his limit, Gonta shouted, "Shut the HELL up!" surprising everyone. "Did I touch a nerve?" Naho asked, "Cut the crap, you aren`t concerned" Gonta said. "You knew how to do the charm the right way, but posted it the wrong way on blog. You tried to give your mentor more subjects to test, well guess what? He doesn`t want others to be trapped here, he actually gives a damn. As long as you are reunited with him, the whole world could burn in hell for all you care!" everyone were stunned into silence, "What do you know about him anyway?" Naho asked. "You don`t understand. As long as I do a good job, Kibiki-sensei smiles at me. Kibiki-sensei, my sweet, succulent mentor…I would do anything for him. And I won`t let anyone get in my way" she said with a creepy smile on her face. _She`s nuts _Yoshiki thought, Ayumi was shaking violently and Miss Yui was trying to comfort her. "Naho-san…you died here. Do you remember what you were thinking when you died? What you were looking at?" Ayumi asked, "No, that`s the one thing I can`t seem to remember" Naho replied. "Your selfish egotism cost you the person you loved most" Ayumi said, she then showed Naho the picture of her and Kibiki`s corpses. Naho grabbed her head and began screaming, "Do you get it now? You killed the man you loved. You killed !" Ayumi shouted. Suddenly a dark purple mist covered Naho, "Ah!" Ayumi shouted as she stepped back. "What the hell? What`s going on?" Yoshiki and Miss Yui asked, Naho then charged towards them. But Kibiki`s spirit went in between them, "Naho, it`s me!" he shouted and the possessed Naho stopped. "Kibiki-sensei?" she asked, "Yes I`m here" Kibiki replied. The dark purple mist then disappeared and Naho became transparent, "Kibiki-sensei!" Naho shouted and ran towards him, hugging him. He hugged back, "I`m sorry, I`m so sorry" she said while crying, "It`s okay, you were controlled by the darkening. It`s not your fault" Kibiki said to comfort her. Miss Yui and Ayumi couldn`t help but tear up at the scene while Yoshiki and Gonta just smiled.

"Sorry, but I have to cut this little reunion short" a voice said as a figure appeared. It was the same one that Satoshi`s group had seen twice, only now it was clear what it was. It was a man with a lab coat, dark blue pants, a blue shirt and black shoes. He also had black hair and green eyes, _No way!_ Gonta thought recognizing the man. The man then disappeared and reappeared behind Gonta and roundhouse kicked him in the back of his head. "Gonta-ku…" Ayumi was stopped by the man grabbing her neck, "Shinosaki! Let her go asshole!" Yoshiki shouted and charged the man, but he simply sidestepped and tripped Yoshiki. He then stepped on Yoshiki`s head while tightening his grip around Ayumi`s neck. "Kishinuma-kun, Shinosaki-san!" Miss Yui yelled, causing the man to turn towards her. "It`s your call, their lives or your own?" he asked with an evil grin, "Let my students go, you can do whatever you want to with me!" Miss Yui yelled, shocking Kibiki and Naho. The man then let go of Ayumi and stepped of Yoshiki, Miss Yui then ran towards them. "Are you two okay?" she asked, "*cough* Yeah I`m fine" Ayumi said. "I`m fine too" Yoshiki said, "Well that`s a relief" Miss Yui said and got up. Out of thin air, the man spawned a kitana and slowly walked towards the three of them. "Now let`s get out of here" Miss Yui said, "Look out behind you!" Kibiki shouted. Before Miss Yui could do anything else, the man had sliced her in half and her upper body fell off while her lower body collapsed. "N-NOOOOOOO!" Ayumi yelled starting to cry, "Miss Yui!" Yoshiki yelled while Naho, Kibiki and Gonta just watched on in horror. "Why you!" Yoshiki yelled and charged the man again, "Kishinuma-kun!" Ayumi shouted. The man simply kicked him to the side, "Be grateful I ended your teacher`s life quickly. I can`t say that I will do the same with Gonta`s life however" the man said, _How does he know Gonta`s name? _Yoshiki asked himself. The man then walked over to Gonta and kicked him once again, no one moved, they were all frozen in fear. The man lowered his kitana then he lifted it up in the air. "So long Gonta" he said, beginning to slice the air. Just before his kitana hit Gonta however, a bright light filled the entire room causing the man to cover his eyes. After the light had died down the students, Naho and Kibiki had disappeared, "Damn thing, so close too" the man said angrily.

Yoshiki woke up, noticing that they had been transported somewhere else. "Where are we?" as he asked himself that, Ayumi woke up. "Huh, Shinosaki" he said, "Kishinuma-kun?" Ayumi asked. He only nodded slightly, to his surprise she hugged him and cried into his chest. "Don`t die! Don`t die dammit!" she yelled at him, "Sorry, I won`t do that again" Yoshiki said while patting her back. After Ayumi pulled away with a slightly red tint on her face, they proceeded to check on Gonta. Yoshiki checked his pulse, "He`s still breathing at least" Yoshiki said. "Thank God" Ayumi exclaimed, Yoshiki lightly shock Gonta and he slowly woke up. "Where are we?" he asked, "That`s what we`d like to know" Yoshiki replied. The three of them started walking and eventually met up with Satoshi`s group across another gap. After Naho and Kibiki appeared, the two groups exchanged stories. "Seriously?" Yoshiki asked, "The was no body…but Morishige was beyond saving at the point" Satoshi replied. "Miss Yui" Naomi said between sobs while Seiko and Ayumi were sobbing loudly. "I wish our friends would stop dying so easily" Ayumi said. Gonta was silent, Yuka tried to comfort Seiko and Naomi while Naho and Kibiki just stood there watching the students suffer. "I never thought my doings could cause so much suffering. I`m so sorry" Naho mumbled, Kibiki said nothing, not knowing what to say. "I think it`s obvious that our friends would not want us to join them" Satoshi said, breaking the silence, "We have get out of here and go home-" he was interrupted. "What`s the point? We`ll never make it out of here" Naomi said, "She`s right, we might as well give up. Nothing matters now" Ayumi said. _Maybe they have a point _Satoshi thought looking down sadly, "Onii-chan?" Yuka asked nervously. No one said anything and Gonta looked around, seeing the looks on their faces. "So that`s it, you`re just gonna give up?" he asked, "You`re gonna let their sacrifices be in vain? Well I`m not, pull out your paper doll scraps and prepare to do the charm in reverse. That way you can escape here alive", the others gasped. "Hold on, you`re saying you plan to appease Sachiko by yourself?" Naho asked, Gonta only nodded in reply. "Are you nuts? You don`t even know how to" Yoshiki said, "If none of you are going to anything then I will" Gonta replied. "How can you go on knowing that everyone you know and love is dead?" Seiko asked, "I just don`t understand". "That`s why" Gonta replied, "I want to make sure your families get to see you again. Honda and I agreed that if we made any real friends, we would make sure that they didn`t have to go through the same shit we did. I understand that you can`t handle this place much longer and I feel the same way. Either way, I`m not gonna just roll over and give up, not after having come so far". The others looked at the thirteen-year-old boy in awe. Despite being the youngest one and having experienced the worst things, he still wanted the best for others and seemed completely fine. "You and your brother are some of the kindest people in the entire world" Kibiki said smiling at the young boy, "Thanks, I hear that a lot" Gonta said. Satoshi regained his composure, "He`s right, we can`t give up, for our friends and family" he said. The others nodded and turned to Gonta, "We`re doing this together" they said in unison, "That`s more like it" Gonta said. Naho handed Satoshi a baby statue, wishing all of them good luck, "Saenoki?" Gonta asked. "Yeah?" Naho said, "What exactly is this `darkening`you mentioned in your notes?" Gonta asked. "Well, from what I`ve gathered it`s a powerful force that takes you over when you lose all hope. Though it seems it can be triggered by other negative emotions too, as I demonstrated" Naho replied. "In other words, keep holding on to that willpower of yours, the same goes for the rest of you" Kibiki said, "Right, be careful you guys" Gonta said. "You too" Satoshi said, and then the two groups went their separate ways.

Satoshi`s group found a dead end with two pedestals where the two statues fit perfectly. They placed them there and the wall slid open, revealing a new hall. While there, the girls grabbed their heads in pain. "Naomi! Yuka! Shinohara!" Satoshi said, "Ngh, my head" Yuka whined. "I`ll go on ahead" Satoshi said entering the room a door at the end of the hall. The door lead into the nurse`s office. On the desk was a diary which belonged to Yoshie Shinosaki, Sachiko`s mother. According to the diary, on Sachiko`s seventh birthday, the principal tried to rape Yoshie, but when he failed he pushed her down the stairs on accident. This snapped her neck, killing her and since Sachiko saw the incident, she was killed by being choked. In death, Sachiko dragged victims into Heavenly Host, which was now in a separate dimension thanks to the children, and killed them for her mother. At some point, she stopped killing for her mother and did it simply because she enjoyed it. After Satoshi was done reading the diary, Yoshie`s spirit appeared, "I won`t forgive you" she said. "I`ll never forgive you. I`ll kill you. How dare you harm Sachiko? How dare you harm me?", her clothes were ragged, her neck was snapped and her skin was grey. She walked towards Satoshi, but Honda appeared in between them with a cat plushy in his hand. "Yoshie Shinosaki!" he yelled, causing her to stop in her tracks. Honda then held up the cat plushy, "This is what you wanted to give this to Sachiko right?" he asked. "Sachiko?" Yoshie asked, "Where is she?". "We can take you there if you help us" Satoshi replied, gathering the courage to speak. Yoshie`s spirit began to gain back her skin color and she turned transparent. "Are you souls who were brought here against your will?" she asked, both boys nodded. "Will you help us stop Sachiko?" Satoshi asked, "Yes, my daughter has to be stopped" Yoshie said. "Your next destination should be the principal`s office" she said, "Right" the boys said. Satoshi walked outside and told the girls what he had found out. Honda handed Satoshi the cat plushy, "This might come in handy" he said. Satoshi and the girls went to find the principal`s office.

In a hall, Ayumi stopped, "Hold on" she said. "What`s wrong, is there something down this hall?" Yoshiki asked, "There definetly is, be carefull" Ayumi warned. They then walked into a room beside another classroom. It had a symbol on the floor, which was a big circle with four arrows, one pointing in each direction and in the middle there was a circle with a kanji reading _hikarii_. Gonta then scratched his head, "Something wrong?" Yoshiki asked. "It`s weird, but I feel like I`ve seen this symbol before" Gonta replied. The symbol then disappeared, "Just an illusion" Ayumi said. They then continued on and saw someone outside. It was a short man, who had slick back black hair and a black mustache. He wore round-lens glasses with golden frame, a white shirt, a black tie and a bole-colored business suit. "Who`s that?" Yoshiki asked, "It`s the principal" Ayumi said. The principal then walked into an opening in the wall. The students looked into that opening which turned out to be an incinerator. _What a strange looking incinerator, almost seems like something you`d see in a crematorium _Yoshiki thought. "Someone seems to have thrown something in there, it`s yellow" Gonta said, noticing a yellow ribbon in the entrance of the incinerator. Ayumi tried to reach for it, but her arms weren`t long enough. There was also a figure of a girl in there, who was squatting with her hands around her knees. "T-That`s…" Yoshiki stuttered, it was Sachiko, who began crawling deeper into the machine until she was out of sight. "It`s pretty cramped in there, but with some effort you could crawl down pretty far into this thing" Yoshiki said, "Actually, look over there. There`s a tiny pinprick of light. Maybe it`s a room or something…As good a lead as any". "Wait! Are you nuts? This is an INCINERATOR! What if someone lights it up while we`re inside?" Ayumi asked, stopping Yoshiki from crawling into the machine. "Good point. Okay, you two wait here and I`ll go by myself" Yoshiki said, crawling into it. "Okay fine. I`ll go to" Ayumi said, following him with Gonta going in after her. "I told you to wait at the top" Yoshiki said, "No way, we`re going with you" Ayumi said firmly. "Dammit…be careful alright? You can get caught on some dust and ash if you don`t watch out" Yoshiki said. "Thanks" Ayumi and Gonta said in unison. They kept crawling and it became more and more cramped. Despite Sachiko telling them to go back, they continued on picking up the yellow ribbon on the way.

After a few minutes, Satoshi`s group reached the principal`s office. Satoshi took out the key and his hand was shaking, "What`s wrong Mochida?" Seiko asked. "Nothing…just a bit nervous. I mean, we don`t know what`ll happen next" Satoshi replied, Seiko slowly nodded. "I hope the others are okay" Naomi said, "Yeah same" Satoshi said. He then put the key into the lock and turned it. He opened and went inside, the girls slowly following him. He went over to the desk, "Maybe we can find something in here" he said. He opened a drawer and found a little bag. After he grabbed it however, his eyes widened and he froze in place. "Satoshi? Satoshi what`s going on?" Naomi asked, she along with Seiko and Yuka called Satoshi`s name over and over again, but he didn`t respond.

_**He saw what looked like a basement with the principal standing above the body of Sachiko, who`s dress was white instead of red. "How do you do it?" he asked, "How do you keep getting into my dreams? Oh I see, you`re not really dead are you? I can`t let you tell another soul what I did to you… so I have to make sure you can never speak again". He then pulled out a pair of scissor and cut out her tongue. He then stabbed the corpse again and again while saying, "Take this and this and THIS!". He then panted, "You like that? You like that? YOU LIKE THAT? If I ever see you in my dreams again, I`ll come back and kill you again as many times as it takes" he said. The vision then ended.**_

Back in Heavenly Host Satoshi heard the girls call his name repeatedly. "Satoshi! Onii-chan! Mochida!" Naomi, Seiko and Yuka yelled one more time. "Guys?" Satoshi said confused, finally out of that vision. "You`re okay, thank goodness" Naomi exclaimed, "What happened exactly?" Seiko asked. Satoshi looked at the bag in his hand, "This is…Sachiko`s tongue" he said. The girls gasped, "How is that possible?" Naomi asked. "The principal cut it out after he had killed her, because she found a way to invade his dreams" Satoshi explained, "That`s…horrible" Seiko said. "Well…let`s see if we can find anything else" Satoshi said, the girls nodded and they looked around the office. Satoshi found a hole in the back of a wardrobe. "I`m going in" he said, "Be careful" Naomi said. The hole went to a latter, which brought them to an underground basement area. "Who would have thought that this school would have a basement like this?" Seiko asked. As they continued to move on, passing a dissecting room with disembodied heads on the shelves, the man from earlier stood in the end of the hallway with something beside him. It was Honda`s dead body, the students gasped and the man walked away, dragging Honda`s body along the floor. "He`s been through enough!" Seiko shouted and ran after him, "Seiko wait up!" Naomi shouted, running after her with Satoshi and Yuka following.

"Ngh, what happened?" Ayumi asked herself as she slowly woke up. She found herself in a room with many dead bodies. "Oh no, Kishinuma-kun? Gonta-kun?" Ayumi said, but got no answer. Eventually, both of them fell from the ceiling, "Kishinuma-kun, Gonta-kun" Ayumi exclaimed. "Almost ended up in the pool again" Yoshiki said, "Let`s try to find the others" Ayumi said. "Right" the boys replied and they walked out of the room. "Guys!" they heard someone yell, they turned to the voice and saw it was Satoshi, who along with Naomi and Yuka stopped next to them. "*pant* You`re okay" Naomi said, "*pant* That`s good" Yuka said. "Have you guys been running or something? You sound exhausted" Gonta said, "Shinohara ran after that man from before and we chased them, but we lost them" Satoshi said. "I just hope she`s alright" Ayumi said, they then proceeded towards the area Sachiko was buried. In the room just before that one, they met Yuki, "Yuki-chan! You`re here! Does this mean you still have control over your will?" Ayumi asked. "Ayumi-san…don`t give in. You`ve been stricken with the darkening. It is beginning to take you over. You can stop it, but you must hurry" Yuki said. "Sachiko`s just ahead. If you can appease her, then you can escape. Go, quickly!" she said, "What about Seiko? We can`t leave without her" Naomi said. "She`s fighting her own demons right now. If she can overcome them…and not get controlled by the darkening she`ll be along" Yuki replied. "It is possible to appease Sachiko, make sure you`re ready" Yuki said, "We understand" Satoshi sated. "Remember, to get out of here you must get through to Sachiko" Yuki said and disappeared. Honda then appeared in her place, "Good luck guys" he said. "Thanks" Satoshi said, Honda nodded and moved out of the way.

Seiko had lost trail of the man from earlier and found room with a TV, which just showed static. "Something tells me I should see whatever`s on this TV" Seiko said, as she did the man from before appeared in the corner with an evil smile on his lips. "That`s it, just a little more" he said before disappearing. What Seiko saw next would turn her world on it`s head. "What happened? Where am I?" Honda asked himself, he was in some hallway. "Well, it doesn`t matter. I have to find the others and get…gik" he was stabbed in the back with a sword, going through his chest. As he fell to the ground, his killer came into view and Seiko froze. It was her, covered by some dark purple mist. "NOOOOOO!" she yelled as she fell to the ground and grabbed her head. "I killed him? I killed Honda…he must hate me for this. I`m sorry Honda, I`m so so sorry" she said as the mist covered her once again. Her phone fell to the ground and suddenly made a noise. She picked it up and saw that she had a new message from Honda. "There`s no way it`s him. It`s just some spirits messing with me" she said. She got the message repeatedly, eventually she checked the message and gasped in shock. "**I know you think I hate you for killing me, but I don`t. You were controlled and you would never kill a friend on purpose, so I forgive you. You still have your other friends and your family to look after, so you can`t give up. I believe you, we all do. Forgive yourself and escape this place, for all your friends and family, and the ones you love**" was what the message said. Seiko held the phone to her chest, "Thank you Honda, I love you so much" she said while crying and the mist disappeared. She then got up, dried her tears and ran out of the room, "Hang on guys, I`m on my way" she said.

"This is it" Satoshi said, recognizing the room from the vision. Yoshikazu`s dead, rotting body hung from the ceiling, "Clear suicide" Honda stated. They eventually found the place where Sachiko`s body was buried, "I told you to turn back! Don`t look at me!" Sachiko shouted. "Sachiko, please listen we only-" Satoshi tried to say, but Sachiko interrupted him, "Leave now or I`ll kill you!" she shouted. As she left her grave, the Kisaragi students tried to move, but couldn`t. _I can`t move, has she paralyzed me? _Satoshi asked himself. Sachiko walked over to Yuka, pulled out a pair of scissors and stabbed her. "Augh!" Yuka yelped, "Yuka!" Satoshi yelled. "Sachiko, stop dammit!" Yoshiki yelled, but she didn`t listen and just kept stabbing Yuka while laughing. "Stop this Sachiko!" Yoshie yelled as she appeared, causing Sachiko to stop. "Mommy?" she asked, "Yes, I`m here" Yoshie replied. Sachiko dropped the scissors, "Mommy!" she yelled as she ran towards her mother and hugged her while crying. Sachiko`s dress changed from red to white, "Now`s your chance" Yoshie said. Satoshi nodded, "Gonta" he said, Gonta turned towards him. Satoshi handed him the bag with tongue and the cat plushy. Gonta walked over to Sachiko and Yoshie while Ayumi tended to Yuka`s wound, "This is yours" Gonta said as he handed Sachiko the plushy and the bag. "I know what it`s like to lose someone you love, believe me. I can`t imagine what you`ve been through, with no one to tell it to either. You don`t have feel that way anymore" he said. Sachiko looked at the items in her hands and began to cry, "I`m sorry! I`m sorry for killing everyone!" she said. Suddenly a door opened, it was Seiko. "Seiko! You`re okay!" Naomi said, "What did I miss?" Seiko asked. The school began to shake once again, "What now?" Gonta asked. Honda appeared, "The barrier around this place is gone. Now`s your chance to escape" he said. "How do we do that?" Ayumi asked, "You have to go to the walkway between the buildings and preform the charm correctly" Yoshie replied. "You`ve got seven minutes, good luck" Honda said, "Right, let`s do this" Satoshi said. They then ran out the room, "Gonta!" Honda yelled. "Yeah?" Gonta asked after stopping and turning towards his brother, Honda tossed Gonta his phone. Gonta nodded and ran to catch up with the others, _I just hope he`ll be able to manage himself _Honda thought.

They eventually reached the walkway, "All right, everyone pull out your paper doll scraps" Satoshi said. "Wait, where`s Gonta?" Yoshiki asked, just then Gonta ran through the door. "Sorry I`m late" he said, "Don`t worry, you were just in time" Satoshi said. They all pulled out their paper doll scraps, "Remember, once for each person present and once more for Sachiko" Ayumi said. The others nodded and they began chanting, "Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you. Sachiko we beg of you!". They put their scrap pieces together and they were bathed in a blinding light. They woke up in their classroom, "We did it! We`re home!" Seiko shouted in happiness. "Onii-chan!" Yuka shouted as she hugged her brother, "Yuka" Satoshi said. Their happiness was cut short as they remembered the friends they had lost. "Listen" Ayumi said causing everyone to turn towards her. "Be careful on your way home and please come to school tomorrow" she said. She then turned towards Gonta and gave him a hug. "If you need anything just let us know okay?" she asked, "Sure" Gonta said. With that the friends all parted ways. As Gonta neared his apartment, he saw two familiar faces and ran towards them. "Nana! Ryutaro! You`re okay" he said, Nana just smiled at him before lowering her head. "Something wrong?" Gonta asked confused, "More like cruel" Ryutaro replied. "When Nana talked with her classmates, they said that they don`t know anyone called Nari or Chihaya", "It`s like…they never existed to them" Nana said, tearing up. Gonta just stood there, not knowing what to say. "It was the same with my dad, he didn`t even remember your brother. It`s like none of them ever existed" Ryutaro said. Gonta just stood there, not believing what he heard. Ryutaro brought him into the apartment, put a note on the table and left with Nana. "I hope he`ll be all right" Nana said, "So do I" Ryutaro said.

The next day, the Kisaragi students told their class about the fate of their friends. Like Nana`s classmates and Gushken, they said that they had never known anyone like that. Even their faces on pictures were blacked out, Seiko had told the fellow survivors, except Gonta, to meet her after school had ended. "What is it you want to tell us about?" Yoshiki asked, "The truth about Honda`s death" Seiko replied. This peeked the others` curiosity, "What do you mean the truth?" Satoshi asked. "I found out who killed him" Seiko replied, "How?" Ayumi asked. "After I chased that man in there I found this room with a TV in it. It showed me who killed him" Seiko replied. She then took a deep breath, "The one who killed Honda…was me" she said. The others gasped, "It was you? But why?" Naomi asked. "I don`t know, but I killed him. Now no one can remember him, and it`s my fault *sniff*" Seiko said.

**A/N: And with that, the Blood Covered arc is finished. I`m going to take a break from this story, but I will return to it after a while. In the meantime, I`ll make some one shots. Hikari=Light **


End file.
